Choosing Family
by Klenevieve
Summary: A family reunion, but with Lily leading it. What will happen to Damon and Stefan? Especially when Lily finally manages to bring back her lover Julian? Which kids will they keep? Which will they let go? Or maybe by some miracle, they can find an in between and keep them all. It all depends on who you love.
1. Chapter 1

(August)

"Hey, Lily." I said, walking up to her. She was staring off into space. She looked up at me after a few minutes. She smiled at me.

"What is it Malachai?" she asked. … I smiled at her.

"Please. Call me Kai." She smiled bigger.

"Okay Kai."

"I heard you've been missing your family?" I said, sitting next to her.

"Yes I have but I still have my children Damon and Stefan." I nodded.

"But you'd be more happy with your other kids?" She gulped, sniffling.

"Yes." She whispered. "I know it's wrong but they were my children too."

"Well I can make a deal with you." I told her, smirking. I seemed to have piqued her interest.

"What is it?" I took the ascendant out of my pocket. She gasped, grabbing for it.

"I fixed it. I know Damon broke it but I fixed it. I can retrieve the others."

"How? I thought you were human?"

"For a while yes. I'd taken the cure… by force. Now, because of 'Daddy' Klaus I'm a siphon again."

"Who force fed you the cure?" She asked.

"'Daddy' Damon. Now I could free them from the ascendant but I want you to feed me your blood. So I can be a vampire with magic."

"A Heretic." She stated. I nodded my head.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked. She nodded, cutting her wrist. I grabbed her arm and raised it to my lips but she pulled away. I looked up at her, skeptical.

"Your family won't be hurt?" I shook my head.

"No. See… my dad's still the leader of the coven. I learned this just a while ago. I heard Liv and Luke being cry babys about the merge but you know… that comes in my favor. So… once I become this creature, I'm going to go find Joe and tell her what I thought about."

"What exactly is that?" She asked, worried still.

"If I'm immortal _and_ leader of our family… they can't die. Unless they get sick of course but they won't die because the coven leader died of old age. I won't be able to die of old age. Not much can kill a vampire and if I have my magic too then I'm practically unstoppable." I smirked and she smiled, nodding her head. She cut her wrist and put it close to my mouth. I put it to my lips and drank deeply.

When I removed her wrist from my mouth, I sighed in pleasure. I took out the knife in my pocket and stood. I walked to the restroom before closing and locking the door. I slit my throat as I laid down in the floor. I gagged for air but it wouldn't come. Soon I died.

When I came back I saw Lily sitting next to me, a blood bag on my chest. "You're helping me?"

"Well you're helping reunite me and my other kids so I'll do my best to help you." she replied. I stood up and grabbed the ascendant. I took a deep breath and channeled my vampirehood to help me with my magic. I started chanting.

When I finished chanting the room had five more bodies, Lily, Damon, Stefan, and me.

…

"What do you mean Kai's not human anymore?" Elena demanded, worried.

"Klaus was feeling generous towards him and must have drained him of the cure… meaning the cure's with Klaus!" Damon realized. "Shit!"

"Damon!" Lily said, surprised by his language. She was feeding blood to the five new members of her family… or should I say old members of her family? One by one they woke and finished their blood bags. Lily had given one to each.

"And now he's gone to see Joe to become the leader of the Gemini coven." Damon finished. I was laying on the couch, watching my phone receive more messages from Klaus. I wish he would stop! They can't know we're together!

"Well Kai has proven he doesn't want to hurt us." I said. "Maybe he's really changed."

"I'm calling Ric right now!" Damon said, leaving the room.

…

"Come on. You know it's what's best for the coven. If I become the leader of the coven, you get to keep both your kids." I told my twin, trying to convince her to give me her magic. She kept refusing and Ric was angrily pacing around in the house, waiting for Joe's decision.

"I don't know Kai. Last I checked you were a murderous lunatic! You tried to kill us all!"

"And I've proved I've changed! Bonnie likes me! Come on! You're saying you want your kids to have to know what it's like to murder their twin?" She put her hand to her mouth, horrified at this reminder. She started sobbing.

After what seemed like forever, she'd stopped sobbing and was, instead, determined. She got up and walked over to me, sitting on the couch. She put her hands on both sides of my forehead and started chanting. I closed my eyes as I felt her shoving her magic off to me.

(Now)

It was time for breakfast. We were having blood and tea and morning food that Stefan had so graciously bought for us. I filled both of the teapots and walked over to the table where Malcolm, Beau, Nora, Mary Louise, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, and Kai. I poured them all two whole tea cups. Nora and Mary giggled.

"None for me, Mother. I've already had mine today." He pushed it to where I would be sitting.

"Don't be silly, Malcolm. You need to feed to stay healthy." I told him, trying to pour him another cup.

"Please. I'm full." He said. I nodded my head.

"You'll never be full! You're a _vampire_." Damon retorted.

"Damon, be nice." I scolded as I poured myself a cup of tea. "Now would anyone like cream, sugar or milk?"

"He's right, actually. What a _saint_ you are, Malcolm." Nora added. Malcolm shrugged with a smile on his lips. I rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't listen to your siblings, sweetie. Their just being mean." Nora reached over and took a cup from the coffee table.

"When will we be able to feed on people?" Mary demanded, looking at her cup with disgust. "I'm tired of blood bags." Before Stefan, Caroline, or Elena could say something, I interrupted.

"Beau's not complaining." I reprimanded.

"Beau's _mute_." Mary added, taking a sip. Beau looked at her, offended. I gave her a stern look.

"And here I thought we could have a family meal in _peace_! Beau, care to join me for a game of backgammon while the lovebirds bicker?" The boys stood and left the room. I sighed, putting my hand to my face, disappointed that my family couldn't act like a happy family for just one meal. It's morning and their already fighting. I wish Julian was here. But Oscar's trying to find him. And for that I'm relieved.

"I am headed to New York this afternoon to meet up with Lorenzo. I assume I have nothing to worry about?" I said, looking at all my children, hoping they'll behave. I don't really have much heart to discipline my children. That was always Julian's job.

"So you're allowed to explore the world while we're stuck in this dump of a city, pretending we're not the strongest people on the planet?"

"Actually, that would be Klaus." Stefan said, holding up his index finger.

"What is Enzo doing there?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Need I remind you how things used to be?"

"You mean when you loved us and allowed us to have _actual_ fun?" Mary replied sarcastically. I gave her a look.

"Our appetite for murder drew unwanted attention, forced us to run for decades at a time, and _then_ got us imprisoned for one hundred years. Our way of living did _not_ work, Mary Louise." I scolded, using her full name.

" _Now_ you want us to coexist? We know. We heard your speech." She continued.

"What about Oscar? He's been gone _days_ running your errands. I highly doubt he's off living in secret." I can't handle this. I know this but I'll give it my best try. I was about to scold the both of them when the door opened and Valerie came in.

"Where have you been?" I demanded before I turned to look at her. I gasped. "Valerie, you're a mess! What happened?!"

"Some horrible teenagers plowed me down in their automobile." She replied angrily.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." I replied. I tried to give her a hug but she stepped back from me. I was hurt but I moved on.

"Oh, dear! Is their automobile okay?" Mary laughed and I gave them both stern looks.

"The little monsters left me for dead! No apology, no call for help. I was roadkill, and what did I do? I acted like roadkill, because we're governed by a pacifist who'd rather see her children hurt than stand up for themselves." She turned away and wiped tears from her eyes.

"That's not true." I whispered. I was ignored.

"Oh my god. Do recall anything? Maybe we can send in a report." Elena said, getting up and giving Valerie a hug. Damon quickly got up and walked to Elena's side, keeping an eye on Valerie. Valerie hugged Elena back.

"Valerie, don't cry. Okay? You're home now. You're with us." Nora said softly. I smiled. At least now her sisters are being nice.

"Yeah. Who needs the rest of the world, right? We have each other." I went to her and gave her a hug now. She accepted it and even hugged me back.

"You resisted your urge to fight back. That means you're learning. I'm proud of you, Valerie." She grabbed her back and left to her room in the Salvatore Boarding House. I still needed to meet up with Lorenzo. "Damon, while I'm gone, I want you to take charge. You're the oldest."

…

I vamp-sped toward them and killed Stu by smashing his skull into the windshield, shattering it and causing a large splash of blood to cover the broken glass. I pointed at the blood.

"Missed a spot." Her eyes widened in fear when she saw me. She backed away but stumbled right into my sisters.

"Who are you?" My sister Mary was the one who answered her.

"Remember that large squirrel you ran over this morning? Turns out, that was actually our friend, Valerie." She pointed at me, and I walked right up to the girl, waving my hand.

"But… you looked dead." I nodded.

"I get that a lot." She tried to flee but Nora threw her hand out.

"Phesmatos motus!" She'd thrown open the car door, making her fall back. She moaned in pain but Mary pulled out her hand and pulled it towards her. "Vido!" She came flying back towards us, still on the ground. Mary and Nora pulled her to her feet. Mary leaned forward and whispered.

"You're worse than your friend. You thought about doing the right thing but then you just _left_ her there." I caressed her face, smiling at her. I put my finger to her blood before licking it clean, sighing in relief at the warmth of the blood. Oh how I missed it. I leaned forward to look her in the eye, grabbing her neck with my hand.

"And yet, you're the first thing in this town that I don't entirely _hate_." I bit into her neck and fed until she died. I pulled away, blood dripping down my face as my sisters smiled approvingly. "Lily will be _furious_."

"Lily needs to learn that Heretics aren't designed to coexist." Nora pulled out her cell and snapped a selfie with the dead girl.

"Really? Be more vain."

"Well, if you were pretty, you'd be, too." She dropped the girl and began tapping on her phone.

…

I walked into the bar, looking for Lorenzo, smoothing out my dress. I walked to the bar and sat down. A moment later Enzo appeared. "It's a crime for the prettiest girl in the bar to sit alone." I smiled at him. "Two of your finest scotch, please, darling."

"Lorenzo, how I've missed you!"

"And who's fault is that? Keeping me away while you toilet-train your new batch of orphaned puppies…"

"They're learning moderation so they can live under the radar. You being there, living freely…"

"Yeah, bad influence, blah blah blah. Got it." He rubbed his hands together. "Well, in the meantime, you've summoned me to New York. My interest is piqued."

"I was hoping you might find something for me." I took out my phone and pulled up a photo, showing it to him. "During my captivity, a very dear possession I thought was lost when our ship from England was torched was found by divers. It's been on display in the city's maritime museum."

"Why do you want it?"

"It's a family heirloom."

…

The citizens of Mystic Falls had gathered in the town square to attend a ceremony for the police academy's recent graduates, who all have now officially become deputies. Among them was Matt, who was wearing his sheriff's deputy uniform. I had dressed up to see Matt graduate and see my mother Elizabeth Forbes, the sheriff, at the ceremony.

"Please join me in recognizing our graduating class of new deputies as I read their names and they receive their badges." Mom said, looking through the crowd, I beamed and waved at her. She beamed back. The students stood and walked up to the stage in a single file line. "Deputy Cornell Willis… Deputy Taylor Hall… Deputy Matthew Donovan…" Matt beamed, walked over to my mother, and accepted his badge. I clapped as loud and as fast as I could, remembering to look human while doing so. Matt shook the mayor's hand before leaving the stage. "Deputy Tim Johnson… Deputy Jeffrey Morrison…" Matt walked past me and held up his badge. I smiled proudly at him as he returned to his seat. "Deputy Don Morris…" I jumped when I heard Stefan's voice.

"Hey, I think we have a problem." Suddenly the sprinklers sprayed people.

"Sorry for the malfunction." Mom said, smiling. She fled off the stage along with everyone in the front row. The water from the sprinklers ignited in flames, causing the audience to begin to screaming in fear. I panicked and had Stefan vamp my mother to safety while Matt and I tried to help. Stefan was back in a matter of minutes. I heard someone scream in pain.

"AHHHHHH!" The stage and the podium was quickly consumed by flames as the ceremony descended into chaos. Everyone was running around frantically to escape the carnage. The fire continued to grow as it consumed everything in the vicinity, and several more deputies were engulfed by it, the flames searing their skin and killing them in seconds. I found a woman bleeding out on the ground and knelt next to her.

"Oh my god!" I yelped in pain and grabbed my head in pain as I began to hear chanting behind me. "Agh! Ugh!" Suddenly it stopped. I looked up to see that Lily had arrived in the middle of the wreckage, looking furious as she glares.

"Enough!" The Heretics immediately stopped what they were doing. "I fought tirelessly to reunite us, found ways to coexist in this new world, sacrificed _everything_ to make us a family again! How _dare_ you jeopardize that? _All_ of you…" She turned her angry glare on Matt and me. "The bloodshed ends now." Lily walked away and the Heretics and Stefan followed behind her.

…

There was a man in our backyard, digging in our trash. He'd not find anything. We're a bunch of vampires. Malcolm however had intentions of eating him. "Trespassers are free-reign." He fed him dry and dumped him into the trash. He turned to see Bonnie. "And you are?" She shrugged.

"Town witch." Malcolm slowly walked towards her and Bonnie smiled before extending her arm and casting a spell and he groaned before he quickly grabbed hold of Bonnie's arm.

"To be fair, you are _nothing_ if I take your magic." Bonnie groaned and I ripped his heart out. Bonnie smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks Damon." I heard a gasp of horror. I turned to see Mother. …Shit.

…

"I… I have absolutely _no_ idea what to say!" As such my motherly instinct kicked in. I shouted at my children. Valerie, Nora, Mary, Beau, Damon, and Stefan were all sitting in the living room. I was standing before them in front of the fire. "I am disappointed in _all_ of you! You are _so_ lucky your father isn't home! You all went _too_ far, bloodshed _really_? Is that your answer for _everything_? I've tried _so_ hard to make this family thing _work_ and it _will_ work. I don't care _what_ I have to do to make it happen. So from here on out, you will _all_ listen to me! Do you understand? One step out of line and I will find some sort of punishment to deliver to _any_ of you who dare to misbehave! Am. I. _Clear_?" I demanded, taking a ragged breath from my lecture.

"Yes Mother." They all answered in reply. I took another ragged breath.

"Damon I am more disappointed in you because I left you in charge! Next time it will be Stefan! He's the second oldest of my children." I really need that rock. I saw Stefan give Damon a proud look. "Don't you dare Stefan Salvatore." I scolded. He cleared his throat and looked right back at the floor. "Now… all of you… to bed, no dinner tonight." They all stood up and headed for their rooms. I'd sent all their friends home. I walked to the couch and sat down, sobbing. I'd lost one of my sons today.

"You wanted to see me?" I looked up to see Kai.

"Yes. I want you to cast a spell to keep my children stuck in their rooms. Their all grounded and will be having their meals in their rooms for a week. Their friends can come and go but they cannot. I can be allowed into their rooms as well. Can you do that?" I asked him. He nodded and started chanting.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with Elena not in my bed. Or in the house for that matter… That's odd. I'll go see her. God please tell me I didn't do anything wrong. I got out of bed, had a shower, found some clothes to wear, and combed my hair before looking in a mirror as I put my jacket on.

"Time for breakfast." I headed for the door and opened it, but my foot wouldn't move. I frowned. "What the hell?" I tried again but I still didn't move into the hall. Those damn Heretics! "This isn't funny!" I shouted angrily at them. "Let me out of my room or you're dead!" I shouted at them.

"Damon!" I heard Mother scold. I growled at her.

"What are you playing at?" I demanded, glaring at her. "Why can't I get out of my room?" She was holding a big tray with twelve cups and twelve plates of breakfast. I stared at it, confused. "Well?" I asked, prompting for an answer.

"Come on Damon. Surely you can figure it out. You are a smart boy."

"I can't get out of my room! What did-" I tried to follow her type of logic and the only thing this could mean... then it clicked. "… You grounded me?" I asked, giving her a fake smirk. She smiled.

"I knew you'd figure it out."

"STEFAN!" I shouted.

"DAMON!" He called back.

"Your brother is also grounded, all your siblings are grounded for one week. Your friends can come over though. You just can't leave. Malachai helped me make it where the barrier rejects magic from everyone but Malachai. He'll put the barriers down when the week is over." She walked into my room.

"Stupid move Mother." I replied. "You can't get out now."

"Oh I can. I had a _special_ barrier put up for every one of you. Here, breakfast." She set two cups and a plate on the dresser. "Enjoy. I have to go feed your siblings." I picked up a book and threw it at her. She dodged. "Don't throw a tantrum Damon." She chided. I growled as I watched her leave.

…

"Damon!" I called again. To be honest, I was scared. And I wanted Damon because by some miracle if Damon were beside me the problem would magically disappear. Logically, I knew that wasn't the case. I saw Mom walk in reflected by the window. "I can't get out of my room and I can't even leave through the window! What happened?"

"Don't be afraid my son. I just grounded you and your siblings for a week. Did you hear what I told Damon?" She asked, setting two cups and a plate on my dresser. I shook my head.

"Sorry but I was too busy _panicking_ to listen to you. It's not normal to be kept magically in your room." I told her.

"I know but it was the only thing I could think of. All of you have super hearing so you can talk to each other but if it turns into bickering I will gladly have Malachai sound proof the rooms for the rest of that day. Am I clear?" She called loudly.

"Yes Mother." Everyone replied.

"Stefan?" I frowned, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yes Mother." I finally answered. "So your answer to what we did is solitary confinement?" I asked, scoffing at her answer.

"For a week. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Enzo can come over if they please. And they can leave as they please. If they come over I will kindly request that they visit all my children or leave." She said, leaving my room. I put my hands to the top of my head and started hyperventilating as I tried to think a way out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd figured out that I couldn't leave my room as I listened to Mom talk to those two. Damon and Stefan. So to test her theory, I walked up to the doorway and put my hand up, trying to siphon the magic. I groaned in pain as I got shocked from it. I removed my hand quickly.

I sighed as I walked back to my bed. Mom entered and placed two cups and a plate on my dresser. "Am I clear Beau?" She asked. I nodded silently and she smiled. "Thank you." I nodded my head, smiling at her. I pointed to the doorway then raised a brow. "Every single one of you is grounded for a week. I'm sorry Beau but you were _all_ responsible for the actions you chose to follow through with." I nodded again. I was fine with taking responsibility for my actions. I pointed at her and then the doorway. "I'll be visiting each of you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Each of you are allowed to find ways to entertain yourselves and you can even talk to each other. By the end of the week I expect every one of you to apologize. However, any bickering will result in sound proof walls for the rest of that day." I nodded. I knew what the punishment was.

…

I didn't even bother trying to leave when I heard Mom tell them what was going on. Instead I started talking to Mary. "How long do you think Beau will last?" I called.

"The whole week."

"And you?

"Not even one day. I already miss you."

"Me too… miss you." I told her.

"How long do you think you'll last?"

"Until lunch." I replied as Mom came into my room. She placed two cups and a plate on the dresser.

"I suppose by now you know the punishment I have installed for all of you?"

"Yes. I do. It's not fair."

"No punishment is to be fair because then it wouldn't be a punishment. At least that is what I have been told. I know I'm not good at doing what your Father does so I have to become crafty in my discipline." She said.

"You said those idiots could visit and that means your treating Damon and Stefan better than us!" I accused.

"No I am not. I told them they aren't allowed over unless they promise to visit all my children."

"And that sound proof walls thing? Is that for just those who bicker or all of us?"

"All of you. I want all of you to realize that we are a family." She said, turning to leave. I couldn't help pouting as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in my room as Mom came in with a tray. It was huge for just four cups and two plates.

"Is this how it's going to be for our meals?" I asked.

"Yes Mary, it is."

"Am I allowed out now if I say I'm sorry?" She shook her head as she placed two cups down and a plate on the dresser.

"No, it won't let you out but it's a step toward the end result." she answered.

"And just what _is_ the end result?"

"To be a family."

"We are a family. But we have Damon and Stefan here too. Get rid of them and we'll be all good."

"Damon and Stefan are my two eldest sons." She chided.

"Then what are we?"

"My children."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you just as much as I love Damon."

"What exactly are we grounded for?"

"You'll admit what you all did wrong by the end of the week." I groaned as she left my room.

…

I was reading a book when she came in. "I'm sorry Mom." I told her.

"Are you saying that because you're actually sorry Valerie?" She asked, setting my breakfast down on the dresser.

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it but you do understand you're not being let out early?" I nodded.

"I understand. I know what I did wrong and I know I shouldn't have done it." I told her. She smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"Good girl Valerie." She said before she left my room.


	5. Chapter 5

I was finally having my dinner when I heard Damon finally break.

"Okay! I'm sorry I killed Malcolm! I shouldn't have done it! It was wrong of me and I deserved to be punished! Just please let me out! Let me out of my room! I need to go see Elena! She's probably worried about me, she doesn't know where I am probably! I can't even find my fucking phone! What the hell did you do with it?! I have no way of contacting her!" He was throwing a tantrum up there. I could hear him throwing things.

"Damon! Conserve your energy. You're not getting out of this, none of us are!"

"It's been seven fucking days Stefan!" He growled.

"Hey! Be nice to him. He's right you know? She can be persistent when she wants to be." Nora called.

"That's why I don't like getting on her bad side." Valerie added.

"What? Afraid of your mommy Valerie?" Damon teased.

"Shut up Damon!" Mary growled. "Leave her alone! She's your mother too you know!"

"Do I hear bickering up there?" I called. They all backpedaled.

"No Mother!" They called.

"Good. I'd hate to sound proof your rooms again." I told them. I'd had to do it on the second day, the day after it started. They'd been fighting over whose fault it was that they were in this position, and that had been in the morning. I'd done it a second time on the fourth day. They had been bickering about something stupid because they were tired of being cooped up. Today they had all been apologizing for what they'd done. So by tomorrow night they'd be free of their rooms.

…

I'd gotten a text from Lorenzo that he wanted to meet me at the Mystic Grill so I had dressed up for the occasion but when I walked out my front door I couldn't move from the shock of seeing Julian's body on my doorstep, a note staked to his chest. I quickly removed the stake and read the note.

'I'm sorry I'm not saying this in person but I found him. I actually found him three weeks ago. I didn't want to come back because I knew the instant I did all my fun would end. And I can't have that. So I decided to give us both what we want. You can have Julian and I'll have my freedom to do as I choose. I won't be coming back and don't try to look for me. I'm way gone by now. I'll always love my family.' I looked Julian over to see he had his ring in his pocket. I laid on top of him, crying, gripping his shirt in my fists.

When I'd ran out of tears I was still sad I'd lost one of my sons in return for getting Julian but right now I needed to bring Julian back. I dragged his body to my room and laid him in bed that way he didn't look dead.

"Children, I'm going to the Mystic Grill. By tonight you will all be free to leave your rooms. For now I'm leaving Malachai to babysit you all and make sure none of you fight while I'm gone. Not that I think you will. I just don't feel like a responsible mother if I leave you alone." I told them before leaving the house.

I drove to the bar and sat down, trying to be comfortable. If I had to I'd go steal the rock from the museum. Lorenzo sat down next to me. I saw him scoot the rock over to me. I gasped. I grabbed it and put it in my purse. I gave Enzo a hug.

"Thank you."

"Yeah… well… it wasn't easy but I got it. I think I deserve to know what you're going to do with it."

"I plan to bring Julian back." I whispered.

…

I had allowed my children out of their rooms and now Beau, Nora, and Mary were chanting as the rock laid on Julian's chest. I'd moved him from my room down to the table in the dining room. When his eyes opened my breath hitched as he blinked a few times before he tried to sit up. I kept him down, he'd not had blood yet. He'd be too weak right now. He looked around his surroundings.

"Julian?" I asked quietly, afraid Beau might have been unsuccessful. He looked me up and down. "Is that you?" I asked weakly.

"Lily?" He asked. I nodded, gasping as I finally caught my breath again. I whimpered as I shoved myself into his arms, giving ragged breaths. He was the happiest I'd ever seen him. He put my hair behind my ears and then wrapped his arms around my neck. I put my hand behind his head, not wanting to ever let him go again. He released the hug to look me in the eye and give me a kiss on my lips. Then we went right back to hugging.

Then I fell to the ground, crying. I was so happy, I was so relieved. Julian wobbled to his feet before sitting on the floor next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair. "What's wrong?" He asked. I hugged him.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Blood, please, children." Our kids ran to get blood and came back a few minutes later. Julian fed until he had his strength back and then he swooped me up and carried me to my room, which would now be _our_ room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Children." I looked up to see that it had been Julian who was speaking. I'd not had time to meet him. Nor did Stefan. Mom had sent almost all of us to bed… early to finish our 'punishment'. When I'd finally called Elena, she'd been elated to hear my voice. "Today none of you are allowed at home until night fall. Your mother and I will be decorating the house for a party to commemorate our family… finally whole."

"Yes. Nora, Valerie, Mary, Beau. You may go." They all stood up and left. "Julian, meet my sons Damon and Stefan." Mom said. He looked us up and down.

"Pleased to meet you two. Though I do remember you Stefan." Stefan gave a half smile.

"I don't remember you." Stefan replied.

"Doesn't matter. Glad to have more members in our family. Now why don't you two go invite all your friends to the party?"

"All of them. If you miss one I will gladly give them a personal escort." Mom added.

"Are you serious? That sounded like a threat." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"Do as your mother says Damon." Julian said, stepping into the conversation. I turned on him but Stefan had grabbed my arm and was pulling me toward the door. I rolled my eyes before running to see Elena.

"Damon? Damon! Where were you? I've missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her.

"I've missed you too."

"I know we're back in college but you can still visit."

"And I will. Is Jeremy going to school here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No he's not. He never changed his mind about New Orleans. He's going to an art school."

"Damon?" Bonnie asked as she opened the door. I turned to look at her. "How's Lily?"

"She's doing great. And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Isn't there something you're forgetting, Damon." Stefan asked, clearing his throat. Elena looked at me, worried.

"What's he talking about?"

"Why don't you tell them Stefan?" I retorted. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah… we didn't come to just see you. We're supposed to invite you to a party that Lily's throwing."

"Stefan, why are you so determined to do as she says? We just got her the way you wanted her."

"Because, Damon, after today, everything will be official." I threw the closest object at him.

"Her being our mother was already official. She'd just rejected us!" Stefan ignored me.

"So can you two help us get the word out to the rest of our friends?" Stefan asked. "We're probably going to go get out more invitations. If you can believe it, they said we can't come back until tonight. Something about decorating the house."

"And they seem to have decided their in charge now."

…

We were at the house, watching as lots of people came in. "Where did all these people come from?" Stefan asked.

"Julian and Beau had to invite more people otherwise it wouldn't really be a party." Mom replied. "Why don't you two go mingle like the rest of your siblings?" She asked as she headed off.

"What the hell Stefan?" I barked at him, grabbing him, and pulling him away from the party. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to enjoy the party of course."

"I never intended for Lily to ever actually become in charge of the both of us!" I hissed at him.

"Well you couldn't possibly have forgotten what the term 'mom' means." I smacked his arm. He knows better than to use that tone with me. "I'm sorry but I'd rather have her in charge of me than having you in charge. We all know you have a demented sense of morals." I was about to say something more vicious when Julian appeared.

"Time for a real introduction, isn't it. I'm Julian." He held out his hand.

"I'm Damon." I shook his hand. Stefan held out his own.

"I'm Stefan."

"Lily told me all about you. Of course, you were only a boy back then and now, you're, well, you. Stefan, how long has it been?"

"I don't remember you." He replied.

"Beau, get your brothers something to drink." I looked up to see Beau smile and head off. Julian headed off with Stefan, Stefan was talking to him. I gave an angry growl before glaring after him. My stupid little brother. After a few more minutes, I walked off to find him.

"Ah, Damon. Come play with us."

"Oh. I would but I have an irrational fear of pool tables."

"It's not a rational fear of losing?" He called after me.

I was listening to the music as I formed a plan to get Stefan out of this house when Elena sat down next to me. "Great party."

"Mm hm." I put my cup of bourbon down. "Want some?" I asked. She grabbed the bottle from me and poured herself a glass.

"I met Julian… he seems like a nice guy…" She opened her mouth to say something more but Lily started clinking her glass.

"I hate to interrupt the party, but I just wanted to introduce my dearest love, Julian. He's just returned from…" Julian walked up onto the stage. "…shall we say, travels abroad? My family…" They held hands. "…is finally complete. My hope now is that in time, we can learn to accept each other and, together, live in peace." She raised her glass. "Cheers." Elena smiled and joined them. The only one not to was me… and Stefan. He was staring at me.

…

I found Julian in the kitchen, nibbling on more of the party food. I grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around, before stabbing him with a stake to his stomach. He grunted in pain. I threw us against the fridge and he finally grabbed me. I head butted him. I threw him from me and watched him land near the fire place, setting part of him on fire. Lily walked in and she stared at him before ripping the tablecloth off of the table and extinguishing the flames with it. I scowled. Damn it.

"What are you doing?! What did I do to make you hate me _so_ much." I didn't say anything. I need to get Stefan and leave, _now._ She raised her voice. "Answer me! What did I do wrong?" I heard footsteps and saw Stefan enter the room. From the look she was giving him, he'd done… something. "Sit down. _Both_ of you." No way! I grabbed Stefan's arm and he glared at me. I turned to her, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want to wear out our welcome. Brother, let's hit the road."

"Agreed, _brother_." However, before we could make for the door, Julian stepped in front of us. Stefan gulped, looking at me. Something in me clicked and I said something rude to Julian.

"Damon!" Lily called.

"Sit down, son, or I'll seat you myself." He was threatening me. I pulled Stefan by the arm and led him to the farthest table before setting him on it and quickly joining him. I felt Stefan inch closer to me.

"Okay. We sat, can we leave now?" Lily gave me a look and Julian gave the same _exact_ look. He came to stand in front of us. He pulled out the Phoenix Stone from his pocket and stared at it.

"Hmmm. Over a hundred years inside this thing. Although in this, my own custom-made hell, time is meaningless. The pain, the emptiness, the complete lack of humanity, is quite literally endless. Every day is the same. I wake up. I try to escape. But instead, I end up killing the person I love the _most_. Every day, over and over again, I drive a stake through your mother." Stefan frowned. "It's almost enough to turn even the soundest mind mad, but when you're over 475 years old, you learn a thing or two about yourself. This _couldn't_ be real, because I would _never_ bring harm to your mother. Hell was playing tricks on me, hmm? It was trying to break me. But no, I wouldn't let it, because I knew that if I did snap… Ooh, no, no… I wouldn't be a man. I'd be a monster. Lily, Damon and Stefan have no respect for you!" Lily nodded.

"I'll take our other children out for some frozen yogurt. Valerie's been wanting us to try it for a while. Damon, Stefan, do as your father tells you." She said, leaving. Julian turned to us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my story. I wanted to say that no, Stefan isn't the second oldest, and Damon is certainly not the oldest. Probably even when you consider their human ages. I don't know who the real oldest is but I can say that Stefan probably is considered the youngest. To msblovesdefan, can you explain what you mean by writing something for Damon, Stefan, and Klaus? I would love to oblige, I just don't understand what your asking for.**

I was sitting in the dorm room, studying for the next test. Elena was studying too. Bonnie had left a while ago. I had just finished the page when I heard my phone buzz. I snatched it before answering. It was Klaus. 'Caroline? I love you.' I smiled before texting back.

'I love you too, Klaus.' I was about to put it down but then I was called by Matt.

"Hey, Matt… Now's not really a good time."

"Bonnie and I found _two_ _dozen_ _people_ compelled to hang out at the high school last night."

"Were you able to clear them out?" I asked. By now Elena had stopped studying and was listening in.

"We had to tranquilize them just to get them out of there, but they were all back this morning like they never left."

"Wait. Why would someone compel people to gather at the high school? Surely their going to get caught? Matt? Matt?" Elena stood up, put the book down and walked over, sitting down next to me.

"Hey, Care. How fast can you and Elena get to the grill?" I looked at Elena.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes." I answered. I hung up. "I don't know how we handle all this vampire stuff and yet still have time for college." I told her as we headed out of our room. She laughed.

"Just the same way we used to handle high school instead."

When we got to the Grill, Matt began explaining things. "I found more at the courthouse and another dozen at the supermarket." Elena and I tried to investigate and learn what we could from the people hooked to IV bags.

"What's with all the IVs?"

"Saline… to keep them hydrated. Which you'd only need if you were gonna keep them here for a while." Elena stopped in front of one of them. She leaned forward and waved her hand in front of the lady's face.

"My only guess is that their here as food. Like… when you put food in a fridge or pantry." Elena said. "I'm calling Damon." She took out her phone and dialed him up, leaving the room. I sighed before getting back to work.

"They're using them as human blood banks. I guess we know what the Heretics are having for Thanksgiving dinner." I said, turning back to Matt.

"Problem is I can't find a single bite mark on any of them, which is somehow creepier. They're not being fed on. They're being _fed_." Matt picked up a container. "I found these in the trashcan. This is salmon, steak. Iron-rich foods- probably to boost their red blood cell count. It's like someone's fattening the cattle for the slaughter." I gasped but my stomach lurched and I ran to the trashcan, vomiting. "Whoa, Care. Hey. Um… Are you okay?" I wiped my face clean before turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You just _puked_."

"I think I had an expired blood bag last night or something. You know, and then the talk of the food and the iron and the slaughtered cattle…" I felt my stomach lurch but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"…So you're a vampire with food poisoning?" Ugh.

"Yes, Matt, I am a vampire with food poisoning, standing in a room of much _bigger_ problems. So stop looking at me like you've never seen a vampire vomit before and start thinking of a way to break their compulsion." I wasn't going to mention Elena when she turned or werewolf bites.

"Short of turning them into vampires, I can't think of a way to break their compulsion."

"Well, maybe we don't have to break it." I sighed. We need a siphoner. "Maybe _someone_ can siphon it away." I sighed and dialed up Kai. "Hello, Kai. Can you come help us? Bonnie would be very happy if you would." I told him. He seemed that he would do _anything_ for Bonnie, even though they've already became best of friends.

Kai had arrived with Damon. They looked around themselves before Kai came back to me. Damon was sniffing at their necks, looking like he wanted to feed on them. Matt walked over to Damon to stop him, when Elena walked back in and walked right up to Damon.

"Siphoning these people won't make a difference. They'll just be replaced. You'd be trading one life for another. So if you want to continue anyway, just say the word and it's done."

"Take away these people's compulsion." I told him. He smiled before looking around the room before walking to the middle of it and lifted his arms and took a deep breath. I could feel him pulling the magic away from these people. When the first person was done, I started compelling them to forget what happened as Kai finished them up one by one.

"You took a wrong turn and ended up here. Leave and forget everything that you saw here." I rushed back to the trash can a second later and vomited again. I sighed and wiped my face clean.

"Care?" Matt asked. I turned to him.

"What is it?"

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Care, I've never seen you puke before."

"That is because I am polite _._ I had a bad blood bag. I'll be fine, I promise." I told him. "Now let's finish up here before we get caught by them." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

I stretched a bit from waking up in bed. I was shirtless but that was because last night Lily and I had the best sex since I came back. I scooted toward Lily to see if she was awake, we might do it all again. However, she was asleep. I began to kiss her shoulder softly as to not to wake her. Since she wasn't awake yet, the kids were mine today. I got up and had a bath before getting dressed in shorts and a tank top. After I walked downstairs to greet my children.

I found Mary and Nora in their pajamas and robes, making breakfast. Nora was in the middle of making chocolate chip pancakes, which started creating so much smoke that Mary started to cough. I chuckled, grabbing a towel and started fanning the smoke away from them.

"That's it. Nora is off pancake duty." I saw Beau was in here and we were shortly joined by Damon, Stefan, and Valerie. Damon groaned before leaving. Stefan followed him. When the smoke was gone, I playfully whipped Nora with the towel. She giggled, bumping into Mary, who was drinking a mimosa.

"Me? Haha! _You're_ the one who wanted the chocolate chips to melt." I laughed some more as I grabbed myself a drink. Mary laughed, gently shoving Nora.

"Melt! Not burn the house down and kill us all…" Beau wlaked past, grabbing some food, chuckling. I popped some chocolate chips in my mouth before beginning to help the children.

"Mmm. Nobody's killing anybody before we eat. I'm not wasting any of this food." They giggled and then I saw Lily walk in.

"Oh! Darling. Sorry we woke you."

"That's okay Julian. I needed to get up anyways."

"No breakfast in bed then?" She giggled, smiling.

"This looks like quite the feast. What's the occasion?" Beau choked on his mimosa and Mary and Nora were a little offended.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Before she could reply, I vamped up behind her and gave her a hug.

"It's their anniversary." I whispered. Mary rolled her eyes and licked chocolate off her fingers.

"Mary Lou and I have been together for 133 years." I smiled and moved to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"It's not her fault. It's mine. I gave her such great sex last night, she can't think of anything else. Besides, it was Lily's idea to host your party tonight." Neither of them believed me. Lily frowned, playfully smacking my chest.

"Julian! Not in front of the kids." I gave her a smile.

"Really? Mom throws a party? Let me guess, we'll get drunk on tea and do needlepoint." I looked Beau for support but he rolled his eyes. Mary giggled.

"Oh, yes, nothing says 'I've loved you for over a century' like falling asleep by 9:15."

"Girls, girls, girls, girls, you're underestimating us. I think they're in for a wonderful surprise, don't you, my love?" I pulled her closer. She smiled at me.

"Yes! Yes, quite the surprise." I got everyone in the car, Nora and Mary blindfolded, and drove us to the place their anniversary was to be held. I led them to the room with lots of people in it, the ballroom. Nora groaned.

"I can't see a bloody thing." I chuckled at her.

"That's the point!" Mary giggled.

"Julian, enough games!" I sighed dramatically.

"As you wish." I grabbed the back of their blindfold and pulled them both off in one graceful motion. They gasped at my surprise. The people were in cocktail attire and had just now set off confetti cannons, cheering happily. I laughed, pleased that they liked my gift. I walked toward the crowd.

"This is _epic_!"

"Who are all these people?" I shrugged. Another gift, I'd given them. Anniversaries, birthdays, marriages… those types of things were all big enough of events that one should not have to worry about one's behaviour and should have their every want attended to. After all, those events don't happen every day.

"Friends, food, whatever you want them to be. They've all been compelled to see to your every desire."

"Heh. But there's so many!" Nora replied.

"I've been collecting them for this very occasion." Mary looked skeptical.

"Are you ill? Lily would never allow this." I groaned.

"Come now. It's your anniversary! Let's have a drink to celebrate." I gestured to a lady in a lace cocktail dress. She walked over with a bottle of champagne with a sparkler attached. I bit into her neck and started to feed.

"What is going on here?" I pulled away and the woman dropped to the floor, but not before I could grab the champagne.

"Loosen up, darling! It's a party!"

"Okay. One rule, no killing. And you have to heal them before they leave." I nodded.

"Agreed." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to me.

"See? Just like old times!" I shoved a boy toward the girls. They began to feed on the boy. I released Lily and went to enjoy the party.

I had just started a game of musical chairs with the partiers when Mary grabbed my hand and led me away from the game. She led me through rooms and through the guests and into another room. Finally I spoke as.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as she led me into a small alcove away from the party.

"Quiet! I need your opinion." She pulled out a small navy blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a small, tasteful engagement ring. She smiled bashfully at me. She wants to propose? I smiled, delighted. Now the only bachelors we have are Beau and Stefan. Valerie doesn't have a lover either.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" She asked hesitantly. I beamed.

"She _loves_ you! She would have said yes when it would have gotten her beheaded." She sighed out in relief.

"Then why am I so nervous?" I looked at the ring and frowned, putting my hand in my pocket.

"…Probably because the love of your life is _far_ too vain to be wearing whatever that tiny little rock is… reflecting light in that box."

"Lily doesn't allow us to leave Mystic Falls without supervision, so my options were limited to coal-miner chic." I gave her a gentle smile.

"A relationship as beautiful as yours deserves something a little better." I pulled out a box with a ring she might like. "This belonged to French royalty. A, uh, princess, I think. She was telling me as she lost her head…" I cleared my throat. Enough of that conversation topic.

"It's _perfect_." I smiled again.

"Oh, the _perfect_ ring for the _perfect_ couple! I'm so happy for you." She beamed and threw her arms around my neck. I returned her hug with one of my own. When she finally let go I said one more thing to her before going to find Lily. "Good luck sweetheart."

I put my hand over her eyes, stepping behind her. "Guess who?" I whispered.

"The man I chose above all others?" Nora smiled.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She walked back to the party and I walked around Lily to meet her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

"Dance with me." She smiled and I led her by the hand back into the party. Everyone was dancing to an upbeat modern song.

"Julian?" She said hesitantly. "I'm afraid I have no idea how to dance to this kind of music yet…"

"No, no, no, fear not. I bribed the DJ to play us a slow song." I said comfortingly as a more old-fashioned orchestral piece started to play, and we started slow dancing. "Do you recognize it?" I asked softly.

"Should I?"

"Not the arrangement, but perhaps the vocals?" She listened for a moment before she gasped.

"I'll never forget that voice. He used to sing so beautifully."

"To think of everything we've endured as a family… And now we're together, at long last."

"Just like old times." She said, laying her head on my chest. I smiled gently down at her.

"Well, _almost_ like old times. You haven't been indulging in any of the _real_ fun." Lily lifted her head, shaking it.

"No, I'm perfectly content with blood bags."

"No. No, you're _afraid_." I'm sure I could teach her how to have fun and not go overboard, unless she wanted to. Not let the blood control her.

"Afraid of what?"

"Going all in… and rejoining our family completely. Take a look around! You have _all_ the love that you need right here. All you have to do is _accept_ it." I stopped dancing to gently grab the wrist of a female and lead her to Lily. She already had a bloody bite. "Come back to us, Lily. Let go." I nodded in encouragement, and Lily looked at the blank-faced woman in front of her before smiling and allowing herself to vamp-out and feed on her. I smiled and bit on the other side of the woman and together we fed.


	9. Chapter 9

I was wearing an elf's hat as I multitasked between talking to Stefan on the phone and organizing the school's Toys for Tots toy-drive. "Last year, we filled ten crates. This year, I am aiming for twenty."

"You know, compelling people to donate doesn't actually count as donating…" I rubbed my belly, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Over the weeks it's been growing. I'm confused. Vampires aren't supposed to get fat! Something's wrong with me and I don't know what it is.

"I know." I replied. I stared at a student. I could hear his blood pumping. I felt my canines beginning to lengthen.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, coming over. I looked at her, the moment gone.

"Hey Elena."

"Can I talk to them?" She asked. I nodded.

"Here." Bonnie appeared next to us.

"'Hey, Stefan. Did I mention Bonnie and Elena saw me mix a blood bag with a jar of mayonnaise at 2:00 in the morning?'" Bonnie teased.

"That was orange juice Bonnie Bennett and you know it." I replied, smiling.

"Fair."

"I need to go." I said, looking between Elena and Bonnie. "You sure you can handle this on your own?" I asked.

"If you can handle all of this while possibly pregnant, I can handle a fraction of it while not. Go to your class." When I'd noticed my stomach growing, I'd talked to Elena and Bonnie about what the possible meanings of what might be wrong with me. I'd decided to go to a class. It might help me find out. I sighed before heading out.

I was at the pregnancy training class, alone. My mother couldn't be told something was wrong until I found out exactly what it was. There were several other women and their partners. The instructor was near the end of her lecture.

"And what if, no matter how much you plan, your water breaks at home?" That was term for having your baby.

"C. O. A. T. Note the color, odor, amount, and time, keep your birth plan on hand, and call your care provider." She smiled.

"Wow! Someone really dug into that suggested reading list." I smiled

"Well, yeah. I hope everyone did. It's a baby. I mean, each and every one of us are bringing a life into the world. That is a huge responsibility."

"Encouraging words, Caroline, as always. Thank you. Okay. Let's pick this back up next time." Okay… so I not only have college classes to work and attend to but I now have a pregnancy class to add to it. The class members all started to pack up their things.

I went back to the dorm and grabbed a blood bag before drinking. "I've needed this all day!" I can't possibly be pregnant! I walked into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test, something that I secretly bought when I learned that could be a possibility. Then a thought came to my mind.

Klaus might know if it's possible, I mean he knew when Elena was sired to Damon. But this is unheard of. It's something from my old loved books. Of course I got rid of them as soon as I became a vampire. I picked up my phone and was in the middle of tapping up his number when Elena and Bonnie entered the dorm room. I quickly pressed the end call button. The test was positive. I tried my best to get rid of the evidence before I left the bathroom.

"Caroline!" Elena smiled. I gave her a sad look.

"Guys, my mom called. I… I… have to go." I left the room before they could talk to me and went to go see my mom.

When she opened the door, I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Mom? I think I'm pregnant." I cried, sobbing. "Please help me."


	10. Chapter 10

I was doing such a great job with Lily, teaching her to control her blood lust instead of her blood lust controlling her, although I heard from Kai that she'd been put in an alternate dimension or something with only our children to keep her company.

I was currently drinking coffee while reading the news, secretly for any signs of werewolf, vampire, or Heretic behavior in the city. Not that I didn't trust our children, it's just that one can never be too sure. I turned the page, finding myself in the funny pages when I heard Kai shout.

"We've got mail!" I looked up and took the mail from him. He frowned but went to watch TV with Mary, Nora, and Beau. Damon was currently in a meeting with the Founders Council, Stefan was chatting with Valerie, and Lily had taken the car to get a car wash and groceries. You need a lot of those when you're raising six kids. Not to mention I had my men locating a run away child, that would make seven. Plus Lily and I equals nine. Nine people in our family.

Then there was Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Malacahi, Matt, and a few others probably. Those were just family friends. Though Lily seemed she wanted to adopt Kai, I wouldn't be having that until Damon and Stefan learned to get along with their older siblings. And Damon was having the hardest time of that.

Now of that list, I know that Elena is _dating_ Damon. So that would equal ten in our family. Biggest of a family I've ever seen. Not that I was complaining. I loved my family deeply, and would do anything for them, just a word and I'd be there for them.

I finished my newspaper before setting it down to go through the mail. Plumbing bill, electricity bill, car bill, postcard, postccard, postcard, house bill, postcard, postcard, postcard, letter from Caroline, letter from Elena, postcard, invitation to Founders party, postcard. I separated the bills, postcards, letters, and the invitation. I'd have to pay the bills, these postcards were each of us, the letters were probably for Damon and Stefan, and we'd have to get some fancy clothes for this party.

I flipped my postcard and felt the color drain from my face. It was a big, red x. I flipped over the others and they were each the same. Big red exes. I gathered them up and burned them. The children don't need to know. I can't let them know _she_ was back. I gathered the ashes and dropped them in the toilet, flushing them away.

I went back to the other mail and heard the lock of the front door rattle as Lily unlocked the house. I showed her the invitation. I took the letters to Stefan before announcing that we had an invitation. "Children. I suggest you all go shopping for beautiful outfits. We've just been invited to a Founders party and we shall be attending the party to show that our kind can live peacefully in this city. That means, each of you on your _best_ civilized behavior. Now, since your Mother is home, I'm going to go pay some bills at the City Hall." I informed them, picking up my set of car keys from the top of the fire place.

I gave Lily a kiss on my way out of the house, bills in hand. I sat in the drivers' seat before pulling out of the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in bed next to Julian, not at all ready to deal with my children and their endless bickering. At least Stefan and Beau were getting along well. Actually Stefan gets along well with all the others. Damon is the problem. And Julian being dodgy here and there is not helping things. Though he acted like his normal self a lot of the times.

I entertained the idea of going back to sleep cuddling into Julian but thought it was better to get up and make breakfast lest the kids bicker over food. I got up and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

I was just finished setting up the table when the kids came downstairs. Damon was fighting with one of the girls already. I was about to speak to them but Julian cut me to it. "Damon! Mary! Stop bickering right now. Today is supposed to be a great day. Remember, I promised you kids ice cream and a day out at the park today. The Founders Ball will be in two weeks so remember that. Misbehave then, and I'll tan your hides real good." Julian gave me a deep kiss to the lips before setting down at his plate. I sat down next to him.

"Listen to your Father children." I instructed.

We started eating and Mary and Damon quickly finished theirs before heading their own ways. I sighed when the table was empty. Julian scooted closer. "What's wrong darling?" He asked, turning my face to look at him. I gave him a bright smile.

"Nothing much."

"Tell me what the problem is, please. You know how it hurts me to see you unhappy."

"The children. I had hoped they'd grow to quickly like each other."

"Don't worry darling. They'll get used to each other's company and then they'll start treating each other as family." I nodded.

"You're right Julian."

"Damon also doesn't like change so that's something else we have to deal with." He picked up his phone and smiled. "Though I have a great lead on some valuable information. Love, I'll be gone for a bit. I'll be back with something wonderful in tow however."

"What?" I asked, unhappy about what I was being told.

"Just a few days. I'll be back in time for the Founder's Party, I assure you. Just three days is all I ask."

"Well if you leave, then you need to take Damon and Mary with you. Mary is the harder headed of our older children. And Damon is hard headed in his own right. If Mary and Damon can learn to love each other then the others should follow suit."

"Darling." He moved so he sat staring toward me and I copied his movement. "I don't have time for bickering children while I run this errand."

"Then don't let them bicker."

"Lily. This is a really important errand. Why don't you keep them? You can call me at any moment, I'll even talk to them on the phone. But I need this errand to be done quickly before my lead leaves."

"Julian. Please. I'm begging you. They'll be on their best behaviour. I promise." Julian sighed. "Why don't we talk about this in the office?" I suggested. He nodded and got up and led me to his office where we would be away from any prying ears.

"What would you do with the other kids?"

"I can handle them on my own mostly."

"It's just three days, Lily."

"You'll be surprised the results of leaving seven or so kids to their own devices."

"Which is why they will be under your very capable supervision."

"I can send Stefan to Klaus, I can send Valerie and Nora to Whitmore College with Elena, and I can stay with Beau while Damon and Mary are with you." Julian sighed.

"Very well darling, but you're going to have to break it to them." I smiled, relieved.

"Thank you Julian. When must you leave?"

"I was planning sooner but now I'll be leaving just after lunch. I suggest you take up tea time with this daring news."

"As you wish Julian." I replied.

"And don't forget you'll be left with Malachai as well."

"We'll see." I replied as I headed for the kitchen. I happily flipped on the new radio thing Damon showed me and a nice little song came on. I collected some water and set about making cookies, crackers, and coffee. While I cooked coffee and cookies I collected coffee necessities.

I pulled down some cups and a tray before bringing out the coffee pot. I quickly set about decorating the tray before going into the living room and setting it up for coffee. Then I started up cleaning the kitchen, the living room, and all of the first floor. I then went to the base of the stairs and called up to them.

"Time for tea!" I called. Soon the children were downstairs and I poured each of us a cup of coffee. Then I sat down with my own cup of coffee and a cookie. I poured in some milk and put some sugar in it before sipping. I waited for everyone to take their own sip before bringing up the news I had to share with them. "Okay children. I know there has been some fighting. And this day marks the end of all the major fighting. I admit siblings fight, but not the way it is done in this house hold. Am I understood?" I asked. I received mostly silence. "And as such I've decided a few things."

"Like calling coffee tea is an okay thing to do." Damon replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you understood what she meant, didn't you Damon?" Mary replied, just as sarcastic.

"Nope. There's a difference."

"Well now you do."

"Children! Be quiet. Your Mother is trying to talk." Julian ordered, coming into the living room. Damon glared at Julian and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Damon, listen to your Father. Now as I was saying, I've decided that for three days, you kids will be split into pairs."

"So you planning on cutting us in half do you?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Stefan said, clearing his throat. "Might want to cut it on the interruptions."

"Shut up Stefan." Damon returned.

"Boys!" Julian shouted.

"Stefan and Malachai will be headed off to New Orleans to be with Klaus for three days. I know Stefan is friends with Klaus and Klaus seems to be a responsible young man." I caught snickers from some of my children. "Do you have something to share?" I asked them. None of them answered. "Nora will go to Whitmore College and be with our other friends. Beau and Valerie will be staying home with me. Finally, Mary and Damon will go with Julian." I had just finished when bickering picked up almost immediately between Damon, Mary, and Nora.

"You can't expect me to go be with Mary and have Nora go even close to Elena!" Damon shouted to be heard.

"No way am I leaving Nora to be with Damon!"

"Why can't it be Mary and I while Damon goes to Whitmore or stays with Julian?"

"Your Mother has spoken. So pack your bags and get in the car. After lunch we're leaving." Julian said before vamping upstairs.

"You will be gone for three days and you are expected to stay there. Don't you dare to disobey us. We only want what's best for you." I told them before standing up, having finished my cup of coffee. I vamped after Julian to see him in our bedroom, pacing back and forth. "Is something wrong Julian?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and then away from me, sighing.

"Actually yes." I sat down on the end of the bed and gestured him over. He paced back and forth a few more times before he sat down. I leaned into his chest and sighed myself, but more contently. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Not really no."

"I bet it would help."

"My lead just jumped city. I need to leave soon. I already packed my bag."

"Don't worry, lunch will be soon. I'm sure your lead expert can keep track of your lead." He kissed my forehead.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

We made out for a bit until Julian stood up and started undressing. I removed my top and he removed my jeans and we were on the bed in a minute while we enjoyed the juicy flavor of left over coffee.

It was time for me to make lunch after we showered. I got dressed and hurried downstairs, Julian right after me. We made lunch together and set the table together. We called the children together. They came downstairs in their own groups, Damon and Stefan followed by the older children.

We had a very quiet lunch and when it was time to go, I made sure I got hugs and kisses from each of my children while Julian carried packed bags out to our car. Stefan and Beau had come back for seconds and I led them out of the house, down the driveway and to the car. There Julian had them each get into designated seating. Damon and Mary were in the back back row. Stefan and Malachai were in the middle row, and Nora was in other front seat.

"It's like your trying to torture us." Nora said snidely as Julian and I gave each other a goodbye. Julian gave me a smirk before vamping into the car.

"Nora, don't be like that." Julian said and I watched them drive off, some of them waving goodbye to me and some of them not. Beau and Valerie waved bye too before they headed inside. I followed after them.

"So what exactly do you have planned for the rest of today mom?" Valerie asked, smiling at me.

"We can do anything you kids want. Anything but staying alone in your rooms. I want some bonding time."

"Then I know exactly what we can do. We can watch a movie, have some hot chocolate with marshmallows, play some games, and maybe go shopping." I smiled.

"What do you think Beau?" Beau beamed and nodded his head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damon!" Elena cheered. "What an unexpected surprise!" I hugged Elena back and quickly drew her lips to my own.

"It's not going to be a long stay, just to drop off Nora." I leaned closer to her. "Word of warning, she's annoying." I threw Elena up and caught her in my arms before kissing her from her lips all the way down to the baseline of her neck. She swooned before yanking my head back up to her lips.

"Then what is happening?"

"She's not attending, just here to stay out of trouble, if that's even possible. Then Stef and Kai are being sent up to New Orleans by Mommy Salvatore."

"With Jeremy and Tyler?"

"Mmhm." I searched her eyes for any signs of worry to find virtually none.

"And Kol?"

"They'll be living with Klaus, if that's what you're really asking." She sighed, leaning into me.

"I suppose we'll never really be rid of Klaus from our lives for good, will we?"

"The only way is to kill him, and that won't be happening anytime soon." I wrapped my arms around her, rocking back and forth on my feet. She became quiet for a bit before speaking again.

"Care's over working herself as always and Bonnie and I are staying up with our classes, but at this rate, Caroline will graduate before we do, or she'll graduate with her PhD when we graduate with our Assosciate's."

"That's Caroline for you." I replied. "You've not said a single word about how you're doing." I added.

"I'm doing great. I've got a lousy professor for a class but the rest are great."

"Want me to eat him?" I asked. She laughed.

"Damon!"

"Maybe they'd get a better one."

"They already know about vampires remember? If all my bad professors go missing, they'll begin to think I'm one. Or someone in my class is."

"Not if they see me do it." She pulled away to look me in the face. I gave her a cocky smile and she reached up and gave me a kiss.

"No."

"Damon! We need to go." Julian called.

"Gotta go, call you later." I told her. I turned around and headed back to the car, Mary a few feet from me. Stefan strolled up and walked next to me. "What is it Stefan?"

"Try not to piss him off will you?"

"Who? Mary?"

"I said _him_ Damon. I mean Dad."

"Oh, Julian."

"Yeah."

"I can't promise much Stef. I just don't get along well with others, you know me."

"Yes Damon. I do know you. That's exactly why I'm talking to you about it."

"So does this mean I'm getting a Stefan lecture?" I asked sarcastically. I climbed into the car and got in the back, Stefan following after me.

"I guess it does Damon."

"Well zip it. I don't need one."

"That's where I'm supposed to say you do but I know not to push you."

"That's right you know better."

…

We were dropping Stefan and Kai off at Klaus' house now. Jeremy had given me a hug and I'd gladly returned it. It's hard when you send your kids off to college. I made a few jokes here and there and Jeremy would either laugh and deny or just blush.

After that Stefan and I had our own goodbye before getting back into the car. Mary had climbed into the car after saying goodbye to Stefan and Kai. She's said goodbye to Jeremy too and said a short greeting to Tyler, who said that Kai and Stefan could stay as long as they wanted to.

Then Julian got in the car and we drove off. This time instead of the silence of music, Julian spoke. "Damon, Mary. These three days are going to be very busy. So I expect you two to behave, no misbehavior will be tolerated. Do you hear me?" Mary had twitched into attentive mode.

"Yes Father, of course."

"Damon?"

"No promises." I replied.

"Damon, I'm serious. No misbehaviour will be tolerated. I don't intend to tell either of you what we're doing until I know for sure what I'm planning is going to work. I can afford a bit out of line behaviour but if it causes a major scene, or causes our names to be spread, both of you will be in for the spanking of your lifetime."

"Are you exaggerating?" I asked. Mary turned and glared at me.

"Just say yes you idiot! What Julian is doing is very important. I've been through this type of thing before and he's very serious about these situations. It was probably Mother who sent us to be with him. So for God's sake, just say you understand."

"Listen to your sister Damon." Julian ordered. I groaned.

"Fine. Wake me when we get there." I turned and flopped down to lay across the seat, seat belt pushing into my side.


	13. Chapter 13

I was to live at Whitmore College for three days. Give or take. I'd been settling in nicely. I was just checking the mail when I got a strange postcard. Though when I flipped it over, I freaked. It couldn't be. She's supposed to be dead by now! I took the postcard and stormed into the dorm room. Caroline was studying, Elena was on her phone, and Bonnie was reading.

"What type of sick joke is this supposed to be?!" I demanded. They each looked up with concern.

"What's wrong Nora?" Bonnie asked, getting up. Caroline and Elena followed and crowded around me. I handed them the postcard, arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't know what this is." Bonnie replied.

"Looks like a threat." Elena added.

"Does this mean something to you?" Caroline asked.

"This is a sign of the Huntress. She's back. She must be."

"Who's this Huntress?"

"Rayna Cruz. She's tried to kill me and my family many times." I replied.

"Then why would you think we did it?" Caroline asked, going back to her books.

"Why don't we do a locator spell? Would that put your mind at ease?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd need something of hers. The only thing I can think of is the stone. Or the sword. And Julian keeps that to himself."

"Not this postcard?" Bonnie asked. "We could track down who sent it." Bonnie added.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Bonnie." I replied, smiling, calming down. Elena quickly pulled out a map and soon we had a locator spell ready to go. Bonnie, Elena, and I sat down and held hands. Bonnie and I started chanting. When I heard the sand stop moving, I opened my eyes and saw that the sand had drawn a line from Virginia to Cincinnati, Ohio.

"Ohio? Are you sure this isn't a prank or something?"

"It couldn't be. A ruthless killing machine is on her way to hunt us all down."

"But why announce herself with a cryptic postcard? Isn't the element of surprise a basic principle of good vampire hunting?"

"Not for Rayna Cruz."

"Well then I call shotgun!"

"What? You guys are going to hunt a vampire hunter during the end of the semester?" Caroline called, looking at us.

"Well, Finals can't kill us, so yes. I'd say we are going." Elena replied. Caroline sighed.

"Well I'm going with you because I don't want my friends getting hurt, but as soon as she's dead, we have to keep working on school work." Caroline stood up and we headed out of the dorm room.

Caroline was driving her car, Bonnie was in shot gun, and Elena and I were in the back. Caroline was playing music in her car, and right now everyone was singing along. We'd gotten plenty of snacks for the road trip and plenty of sodas. I'd just opened up a lunchable. Bonnie was eating from a small bag of cheese puffs, and Elena was eating from a bag of lays.

"So how long has this lady been chasing you guys?" Caroline asked, looking at me through the back mirror.

"The 19th century."

"I have a question- if Rayna was chasing you through Europe in the 19th century, how exactly is she still alive?" Bonnie asked.

"She was spelled to be a vampire huntress by shamans. They created that sword for her and imbued her with extraordinary strength. Why shouldn't they give her a very long life to go with it?" I smiled, giggling as I made another sandwich of crackers, ham, and cheese. "Hey, do you remember that reading from class yesterday? You know, the one about those fragments of Native American myths? Uh, the Everlastings?" They nodded.

"Ah, the Everlastings."

"Remind me to ask Julian for some lunchables. These things are amazing." I said absentmindedly as I enjoyed another cracker sandwich.

…

"Nuthouse for the criminally insane. Sounds promising."

"Is it too late to just go back to the college?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Caroline, we have to check out where the locator spell took us." We approached the front desk to one of the closed units and the nurse jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna need to see some IDs." I compelled her.

"We authorized personnel are here to see a patient by the name of Rayna Cruz. Tell us where to find her." She blinked before typing away.

"Rayna Cruz. Room 658, north wing." We made our way to the room.

"We do actually have a plan here right?"

"Find her, kill her. Hopefully." We found the room and looked through the window. It was just an old lady laying on her back on a bed, strapped to the bed.

"Okay- _this_ is your vicious, terrifying, big-bad Huntress? Got it." We entered the room. She looked over at us, proving she was awake.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bonnie, she's Nora, that's Elena, and she's Caroline. And you're Rayna, right?"

"Sounds right." I frowned.

"And I don't look familiar to you?"

"Should you?"

"If you're Rayna, then yes, I should look familiar."

"You wouldn't happen to have a cookie, would you? They only feed me through a tube these days." I pulled my friends to the side.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this couldn't possibly be the woman we're looking for. She couldn't send a postcard, let alone kill a vampire."

"Let's keep looking. She's probably here under another name." I replied. I hope she is here, I don't want to have been wrong, falling for a prank. I also hoped she wasn't here, because then we wouldn't have to worry about her. I also hope this is indeed her, then she'd be close to death and there'd be no reason to worry.

"We'll go find you a cookie." Elena called to her as we walked out.

…

We'd given up hope. Either that woman is Rayna or Rayna's not here. So we got a cookie and were bringing it back to the lady.

"Hard to believe they don't have vending machines in high-security psychiatric prisons, but we managed to snag you an oatmeal cookie… from someone else's meal tray."

"What was your names again?"

"Bonnie, Caroline, Nora, and Elena."

"You seem like a nice girl, Bonnie."

"Thank you, Rayna." She gestured toward the cookie.

"Could you… help me with the cookie, please?" Bonnie walked over to her. She unwrapped it and went to give her a bite, Rayna grabbed Bonnie by the ID badge hanging around her neck and started choking her with it. We quickly broke her hold on it and Bonnie tried to use magic.

"Mo… motus…" Bonnie caught her breath and Caroline glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go." Elena added, turning to leave.

"I'm fine, considering I was almost strangled to death by an 80-year-old psychopath." With that we left the room, cookie left on her chest. We got back in the car and drove back to the college in silence for a bit until we started to feel comfortable again.


	14. Chapter 14

I threw a mug at Mary's head. Mary had stolen my phone and I was trying to get it back. Why did she do it? Because she knew it would piss me off. I chased her around the hotel room for a while. She would use any means she could to keep away from me. Including magic. We were so preoccupied that we didn't even hear the hotel room door open and shut.

"Children! What did I say about behaving yourselves?" Julian demanded.

"Well _she_ stole my phone."

"And _he_ called me ugly."

"And _you_ called me an idiot." I wasn't offended by it, I was honestly just pointing something out.

"And _you_ called me dim!"

"And _you_ called me-"

"SILENCE!" Julian shouted. We instantly shut up. Julian took a deep breath. "Since you two wrecked the room, you two will clean it up." I looked around the room and hissed in breath at the sight before beginning to clean up. Then I stopped.

"Wait a minute." I said as Mary continued to clean. "I don't have to clean this room. We're in a _hotel_." I walked to the phone but Julian slammed the phone down and I suddenly felt three swats to my rear.

"Like I said Damon, you _will_ help clean up the mess you two made. Or you could be the first over my lap after I introduce you to my friends." I blushed and looked at the door to see some vampires watching Julian's interaction with me. I cleared my throat and quickly started helping clean the mess. When we were done, which didn't take much time, Julian let his friends deeper into the room. "Damon, Mary, meet my friends. Dirty Robin, Raphael, Seth, and Xi." He pointed at each in turn.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore." I replied.

"I'm Mary Louise." Mary added.

"I'm Robin."

"I'm Seth."

"I'm Raphael."

"And I'm Xi."

"Great now that you've all met, why don't we go out for a bite to eat?" Julian asked.

…

We were back at the hotel room and Julian had excused us from his friends, telling them he'd call them. Then he turned to us. "Okay. Let's talk." He said, closing the door. "First off, did I _not_ say misbehaviour wouldn't be accepted?"

"You did." We replied.

"Good. Good, we remember that part of our conversation. Now, Mary, you had no right to take his phone. Why did you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was bored and I wanted to snoop."

"We all need our separate space, Mary Louise. Snooping is not an acceptable behaviour in this family, you know that." Mary looked nervous now. "So I really hope you have a better reason for taking his phone." Mary sighed, biting her lip.

"Sorry Dad, I don't." Julian moved on from that, and turned to me.

"And what's this about you two calling each other names? That behaviour is _childish_." When we didn't respond, he grew a bit more furious. "Well? _Answer_ me when I ask you a question."

"I actually don't have a reason." I replied. "I just called her ugly… along with a few other names."

"And I called him names because he called me names…"

"Well you know what I have to say to that, don't you?" He asked us. We remained quiet. "Two wrongs don't make a right. And finally, Damon this question is for you, what was with the phone call when I told you to clean the mess you made with your sister?" Sister?

"I'm in a hotel room, I shouldn't have to clean a mess I make."

"That's your reason for disobeying me?" He asked sternly.

"No, my reason for disobeying you, as you put it, is because I don't have to listen to a word you say." I retorted. He grabbed my forearm, spun me around, and delivered five swats to my rear before spinning me to face him again.

"On that, young man, you are very wrong. You do have to listen to me and I'll show you why in a minute." He turned his attention onto the both of us again. "For now, Damon I want you in that corner, and Mary I want you at this bed." Mary looked up, concerned before doing as she was told. I just crossed my arms over my chest, smirking at him. He grabbed both my arms and forced them to my back before marching me in front of him into the corner he indicated before delivering five more swats to my rear. I hissed in pain this time. "You are to stand here, nose in the corner, until I call for you. Until then, maybe think about what got you here in the first place." Then I heard him turn and walk back to Mary.

I tuned them out, giving Mary the most privacy I could. Sure I'm actually learning to like her but I can fight it until it's clear I've lost. So let's see. We're in Las Vegas, following Julian's lead on something, what he won't say. I've given up on the idea of leaving these guys because I know that Stefan would never leave now, since he fit in nicely and wanted this in the first place. He, just like me though, was not counting on someone like Julian. Who is our new 'daddy'. Apparently. I had thought I would never be on the receiving end of a spanking the rest of my life and here I am, about to get my second. Why have I not received more? I was smart about picking my fights. Stefan, on the other hand, hasn't gotten a single one from Julian. Mother didn't give punishment really, unless Julian was absent. Though her form is more of a grounding nature.

"Damon, come here." I turned and went to Julian but staid out of grabbing distance as I watched Mary enter a different corner, sniffling. "I said, _come here_. Don't make me get you, or it'll be worse for you." I weighed my options. Seeing as I'm already in 'trouble', I walked over to Dad, losing some of the smugness in my smirk. "Good boy." I grimaced as he undid my jeans and pulled them, along with my boxers, down before flipping me over his lap, as if I weighed nothing more than a small child. I sneered at the covers as Julian began to speak.

"Damon, mind telling me why you're over my lap?"

"Maybe because you _put_ me here?" WHACK! "AH!" He was using a belt! I squirmed over his lap.

"Try again, and without the sass or it's the paddle for you." I felt my eyes widen at that response. I forced myself to lie still over his lap and tried again.

"Because I called Mary names?" I asked.

"I want you to _tell_ me, otherwise I don't have reason to believe you think you misbehaved, and if I have to explain why what you did was wrong, I will gladly do so." I gripped the covers in my fists as I fought the urge to sass back at him. This was _not_ a good time!

"Because I called Mary names."

"And?"

"Disobeyed you."

"Good, that's good Damon. Now, do you know _why_ that's wrong?"

"Because calling Mary names is childish and I could have just asked for my phone back."

"And why is disobeying me wrong?" I remember this one from Giuseppe.

"Because you're my Father and want what's best for me." Julian's voice indicated he was smiling.

"That's good Damon. Now that you've admitted you misbehaved, and you've said why it's wrong, we can begin your punishment." With that he brought down the belt and I leaped forward from the pain it brought to my ass. Then he brought down another followed by another after that until he came up with a rhythm. Then, to my displeasure, he started scolding me. "What part of 'no misbehaviour will be tolerated' got lost in translation?"

"Do you want the truth?" I grunted.

"No. I want you to lie to me. Of course I want the truth, Damon Salvatore!" With that he brought down an extra hard smack to my thighs and I bit my lip but the whine escaped anyway. I released my lip to answer the bastard.

"None of it, I just didn't care to listen." I told him honestly. With that he began targetting my thighs and my bottom.

"So you don't care to do as you're told. Now this is very concerning to me. It means I need to teach you a lesson in obedience more than I thought I did. And I shall gladly deliver that lesson before you go to bed tonight." I grimaced at this.

"Are we sure we can't just go over it now?" I asked.

"Yes, very sure. Because you're in trouble for fighting with Mary and calling her names, therefore disobeying me. So why did you think it was necessary to call your sister names?" I frowned, it was obvious that I was going to go over his lap before bed and that was it. I felt a swat to my undercurve and yelped, renewing my struggles to get away. "Answer me Damon."

"It wasn't necessary! I just did because she was being a bit-"

"Finish that sentence, and see what happens." Julian warned. I blushed and went silent. "Good boy." He ruffled my hair before starting his rhythm again. "I expect you to apologize to your sister, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I whispered as I felt my chest readying itself to allow me to cry, despite how hard I was trying to deny myself to cry.

"And what was the meaning of making a mess in this room?"

"I-I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"Well then, I'll just finish up." With that he moved from my bottom to my thighs. At the tenth I was crying and ten more I was sobbing. I was moved from a laying position to a sitting position on his lap and he held me to him. This was more than Giuseppe ever did. I tried to regain my composure as he rubbed my back. When I accomplished this, Julian stood me up. I quickly pulled up my boxers and jeans, hissing at the contact. He led me to the bathroom door. "Stay." He ordered. I just stood as he ordered as he went in and I heard him rip something before breaking something before turning on the facet. I knew exactly what he's planning. I vamped away from the door and to the bed. Then I heard the bathroom door open and I heard Julian. "Did I not tell you to stay?" He asked, coming over to me. He made me rise before delivering three swats to my rear. I yelped, reaching behind me to rub and Julian shoved a half bar of soap into my mouth. I went to spit it out. "Spit that out and your bottom can have a talk with the switch." I cringed before glaring at him furiously. He led me to the corner before giving me another swat to my thigh. "Watch the attitude Damon." I stood in the corner and heard Julian go to talk to Mary. So I gave them privacy as I tried to concentrate on anything _but_ the soap that was placed in my mouth.

Well one thing's for certain. This could have gone way worse than it did. For instance, there could have been an audience. I don't think I could ever live it down if anyone knew that Julian could take me over his lap like a naughty child. Especially Jeremy and Elena. Perhaps even Kai. For Stefan to not know was too late. He knew because Father once actually did punish the both of us. Most of the time, I could distract him with me, seeing as I was the bad brother and Stefan was the good brother.

"Damon, you may spit." Julian called. I vamped into the bathroom and spat out the soap, my mouth still unable to get rid of the taste. I tried to use water to rinse it away but it became only worse. So I resorted to spitting. "Damon, come here." I looked at the mirror and weighed my options before cleaning my face off and walking in there. "Do you two understand why I spanked you?"

"Yes." I bit.

"Yes Dad."

"Good, well then, is there something you two would like to say to each other?"

"Mary, I'm sorry for calling you names that weren't called for at the time."

"I'm sorry for calling you names period. And for stealing your phone. I should have respected your privacy more." Mary hugged me, which I was _not_ expecting. Slowly I brought my arms around and hugged her to me, still feeling awkward. Then something in me clicked, the big brother part of me, and I hugged her tighter to me. I always hugged Stefan after he was punished, or when I was punished in his stead. He would cry, for a while and beat himself over it for a while longer.

"I forgive you." I whispered. There really was nothing to forgive.

"I forgive you too." At that I released her and she released me. I turned away from her but she placed a kiss on my cheek. I returned her smile with an annoyed look.

"Good. Now that you kids have made up, I expect you to behave." I nodded and threw myself on top of my bed, making sure to land on my stomach. "You now know I meant what I said and I'll be having a friend of mine check in on you every one to two hours. I'll be back before nightfall with the reason we're here." I grunted in acknowledgement.

"We'll be good Dad, promise." Mary told him, smiling at him. Then Julian left. After a few minutes Mary spoke to me. "Let's go get a bite. It does help with the pain. My siblings and I've done it many times." I shrugged.

"Why not? It's better than anything I can think of right now." I got off the bed, yelping when my bottom made contact. Mary changed from her skirt into jeans… it gave me a bit of satisfaction when I heard _her_ yelp as she changed. Then I led the way out.

…

We came back the hotel room before sunset, that way we'd be back before Julian. However, he was there waiting for us. But I stopped in my tracks when I noticed someone else in the corner. I looked away but I'd already seen that they'd been punished by Julian. Crimson bottom to crimson thighs, boxers and jeans down. Mary quickly turned around when she noticed him.

"Oscar, you can pull your jeans up now." Julian called to him. Oscar? Oscar quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans before turning around. When he saw me he froze.

"Holy-! Damon Salvatore!" I smirked.

"Excuse me, have we met?" He grinned, walking toward me, arms open.

"Of course I know you! It's good to see you're well, old friend. Come here, man!" I gave him a hug, not looking at him.

"Hey, all right…" Then Oscar pulled away and then he noticed Mary and they had a hug.

"Okay, mind telling me how you know me?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"You're Lily's son! The hero soldier. We… We met at a bar near Gettysburg, July of 1863. Nothing?" I gave him a fake smile.

"I go to a lot of bars." He chuckled nervously.

"Heh, right, right, right. Uh, well, your mom was going through a rough patch. She could _not_ move on until she knew her boys were okay, so she sent me out to find you." I scoffed at him. "I sense hostility, and that's fine. But, it's the truth. She just wanted to know you were happy, Damon. She loved you."

"Still does, actually." Julian added. "Oscar, Damon is now a sibling, isn't that great?"

"What? That's cool. But when did this happen?"

"Well apparently my mom that _loves_ _me_ _oh_ _so_ _much_ adopted me." I remarked.

"Yeah but when?"

"Some time close to August."

"Well… I'm happy you're part of the family now?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah." He gave me a smile and I returned it with a smile of my own.

"Well then. Why don't we all go out to get a bite to eat?" Julian asked. "Then we'll come back and get ready for bed and tomorrow we'll head back to New Orleans before back to Whitmore and finally Mystic Falls." Julian led the way out of the hotel room and we three followed after him.


	15. Chapter 15

We were back at New Orleans to pick up Stefan and Kai. We were greeted with Klaus.

"Hello again. What do you want now?" Klaus asked. Julian smiled.

"I'm here for Stefan and Kai. Are they here?" Julian returned.

"Stefan! I think it's time you left." Klaus called. Stefan came in, frowning.

"And exactly why is that Klaus?" Stefan asked before he caught sight of us. "Never mind. Kai!" Stefan called. Kai came in reluctantly.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"What I need is more important right now." Klaus said, smiling at Kai. "And what I want is for you to go back to whatever it was you were doing. I'm just sending Stefan along on his way."

"No Kai, you should come here." Julian said, looking right at him. Klaus got in the way.

"Damon and I had a _deal_. Right now, Kai is my child." Julian and Klaus turned to me.

"It's true. I've had Kai for six months." I shrugged. "Now Klaus gets to keep Kai." Kai came over smiling.

"Yes. Daddy Damon and Daddy Klaus have made this little deal. See, none of them can really handle me. I'd love to say I don't need handling but they don't listen to me." Klaus turned on Kai, with a look on his face.

"Kai. I would hold my tongue and do as I'm told already." Kai _actually_ blushed before nodding.

"I think I'm gonna go now." With that he turned and walked out of the room before vamping out of sight.

"Well then… I guess we'll just be on our way then. Come along Stefan."

"It was nice having you over Stefan." Klaus called after us.

"It was nice to see you again." Stefan called back.

"Now we need to go pick up Nora and we'll be on our way home." Julian said, smiling. We got into the car and Julian drove off. I decided to catch Stefan up on what's happened.

"Stefan, meet your new brother Oscar." I said, pointing at Oscar. Oscar grinned.

"Hey." He held out his hand and Stefan smiled.

"Nice to meet you Oscar."

"You would have met Oscar earlier, but he decided it would be a good idea and run off without coming home. Ever."

"And I learned the error of my ways." Oscar replied sheepishly.

"Yes, you did." Julian replied.

"Again, I'm sorry Dad."

"It's okay Oscar. You're already forgiven."


	16. Chapter 16

(Caroline POV)

I was having finals this week. Great because my belly is bigger than it's ever been and people are beginning to notice. I'm pregnant. I've talked to my mom about it. I need to go see Klaus and see what he knows about it. This _really_ couldn't get _any_ worse!

I have ten courses, so that's two tests a day. Elena and Bonnie, however, were only taking five courses, so they could have at least one test a day but that's not how their schedule ended up. Instead Bonnie has two tests on Monday, one test on Tuesday, and two tests on Wednesday. Elena has one test on Monday, one test on Tuesday, two on Wednesday, and one on Thursday.

I was studying very hard for each of my classes, though by now I'm sure I know everything in the course books by heart. Bonnie and Elena were studying too. Sometimes we would study together in the dorm room or in the library. I spent all of my time during the day studying. I really needed to pass these classes. I did take snack breaks but even during them I was still studying something in a course.

…

Monday night I celebrated with an iced coffee and a few blood bags before studying for my other tests. Tuesday night I celebrated by having a mocha latte before studying for the rest of my tests. Wednesday night Bonnie spent celebrating the end of her college courses for the semester while Elena and I joined her. Though I continued to study and Elena went back to studying. Thursday night was different.

Sure I studied and drank coffee and partied with both Elena and Bonnie, but I felt the baby move. I felt the baby kicking in time to the music. I was so happy about it that I told my friends. They'd already guessed I was pregnant, because I'd grown so big. I told them how I'd aced my baby courses I had signed up for in the spring and they cheered for me.

Friday night I was happy to sleep and party. I'd finally finished my college semester. Now I just have to sign up for some in the summer classes, and on the plus side, I knew what I wanted to take. Though… I really need to slow down because I wanted to stay with Elena and Bonnie in college as long as I could. I've already had like twenty five classes between fall semester, winter semester, and this spring semester.

…

It was the first Monday off and I had decided I'd be going to New Orleans to talk to Klaus, now.


	17. Chapter 17

I was watching the family reunion on the couch. Everyone was happy to see Oscar. I was just laying down on the couch when I heard the door open. "Damon!" I heard Elena shout. I shot up and vamped over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Mm." She hummed in delight as I kissed her and I returned her hum with my own until we heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see Bonnie. I pulled away and Elena smiled. "We've finished our college semester."

"Yeah, it was tough but we did it!" Bonnie cheered. "So can we come in are we just going to talk out here?" I moved aside.

"Come in, be my guest." I replied. "Jeremy's not back yet. I think he's celebrating with Tyler. And Kol. And Kai."

"Speaking of Kai, Damon, where is he?" Lily asked.

"With Klaus. It's been six months. It's his turn to care for Kai. More or less. I'm just happy to have him out of my hair for a while."

"I love Kai. Call Klaus and request he send Kai back to us."

"He's not part of our family!" I retorted. "You have your kids! … And mine are in New Orleans taking college courses." Lily's face brightened.

"You have kids?"

"… Not really. It's Elena's kid brother and Kai, leader of the Gemini coven."

"Then why don't you want Kai here?"

"Must I spell it out for you? Klaus and I are co-parenting Kai."

"If you really must 'co-parent' then why can't Julian, Stefan, and I help?" I groaned.

"This conversation is _over_." I grabbed Elena's wrist and walked her inside. "Stefan! Guess who's here?" I called. I got everyone's attention.

"Elena? Bonnie? Great to have you back!" Stefan called. "Where's Caroline?"

"She left right after her test. I don't know where she went but I thought she might have come here. Maybe she visited her mom? I mean we have to plan our perfect summer for this year and we need to include Caroline."

"Perfect summer for me, being with my girlfriend." I replied, smirking at Elena. She smiled, moving hair out of her face.

"Well then, why don't we just call Caroline and ask her where she is?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"That sounds great." Elena pulled out her phone and dialled Caroline presumably.

"Hey! This is Caroline Forbes, you've reached my voicemail because I can't come to the phone right now. So please leave a voicemail after the beep, have a great day! Bye!"

"Caroline, call me when you can." Elena said before hanging up.

"Let me try." Bonnie pulled out her phone and dialled Caroline. She was sent to voicemail as well. Very curious.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Damon, who's this guy?" Elena asked. I smiled, turning my head to look and then back at her.

"Oh. That's Oscar."

"What do you mean 'oh that's Oscar'? I'm you're best friend."

"Nope. You're not. I would remember a friend. You're just a guy who I met at a bar who was running errands for my long lost mother, now your mother." I replied easily.

"Well then, why don't we have a new beginning? I wanna be your friend Damon." Oscar said, getting into my line of view. "Let's go to the Mystic Grill. That place is a bar right?" Before Elena or I could reply, Julian interrupted all of us, I wasn't here with just them, there was also the others who were doing their own thing. Bonnie was talking with Nora and Stefan and Mary was talking with Beau and Matt. Matt had come to tell us he'd become an official cop and he also wanted to celebrate with Bonnie and Elena and have a great summer planned out.

"Children, I hope you've all bought dresses and suits appropriate for the Founder's Day party. And I will not be having anyone _not_ on their best behaviour. That goes for all of you." Julian stated, meeting each of our gazes. "Your Mother and I are going out to find your Mother a dress. I expect the house to be in the same condition it is in now. Am I understood?"

"Yes Father." Most of them answered, as well as _Stefan_! Julian took one more look at those who didn't reply, including me. With that he grabbed the car keys off the table where I usually had alcohol, which had been removed because it was not 'appropriate' to just have alcohol lying about the house, and left. I noticed Lily in the doorway to the room and watched as Lily and Julian left arm in arm. Then I quickly looked at Elena, smirking.

"Would you like to be my date to the Founder's Party?"

"Oh my gosh. I'd forgotten about the Founder's Party."

"Don't blame you. Two a year. One every six months. The council likes the city to always be moving and partying so that the vampires and other supernatural things aren't noticed by the normal citizens. Also just an excuse to have a council meeting. By the way, have you heard from Ric?"

"No, I haven't. Well aside from him being a teacher. Why?"

"Just wondering about Joe. Wasn't she pregnant?"

"Damon!" Elena playfully smacked my chest. "That's rude."

"Isn't that why they got married?" I smirked before rolling my eyes. "Yes I know Ric married her because they were in love, but that doesn't mean she wasn't pregnant. She'll be a great mother, because she reminds me of you."

"Well she reminds me of Lily."

"Lily is _not_ a good mother." I retorted. "She's the worst mother in the world, if there were a prize for it, she'd have won every single one of them."

"That's not true." Elena disagreed.

"Yeah, Lily's actually an okay mom. She and Julian are too strict. Why did you think I tried to stay away as long as possible?"

"So much for being my friend." I replied. "Though, thanks for being on my side of this argument."

"Hey! I was sent out to find Julian. And I did."

"Then you tried to use him as leverage to stay out of the family."

"Had I known you were going to be here, I would have gladly staid." I shook my head, not believing a word he said. "Okay fine. You got me Damon." I smirked at him.

"Obviously. You're as good as my brother is at lying."

"Stefan doesn't lie." Elena added. I hummed at her.

"Must I remind you about-"

"No!" She quickly cut in.

"Then yes, he does lie. Just not very good."

"Then why did I believe him?"

"Because you're gullible." She rolled her eyes and I quickly added to it. "And don't want anything to be wrong with him." She smiled before kissing me. I kissed her back, before sitting up. "The reason I know when Stefan's lying is because I grew up with him. I was also kind of the one who tried to teach him how. He always repeated that 'lying is wrong'."

"Which it is." Oscar and Elena replied.

"… Right, of course." I returned. "Elena, do you want to go shopping for a new dress?" She shook her head.

"I've bought a new dress. With Bonnie."

"Well I have a suit from last time." I replied, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm not going in a suit." I leaned back, smiling.

"What about Dad?" Oscar asked. I scoffed at him.

"Julian? Easy. I gotta get Ric and take him. He's part of the council as well, though you wouldn't know that."

"Wait… so you're part of the council?"

"I'm a Founder. Kind of. I was there, I had a signature. As did Stefan. But he's not part of the council. He's my younger brother. I'm the Salvatore. Then we have Elizabeth Forbes and a few others. You know, Elena, you should really get yourself on the council as well, Meredith is part of the council I think. Isn't she a Fell? I don't know. I don't keep count of all the other families."

"I can't be on the Founder's Council right now Damon. I'm still in college."

"What about Jeremy? How old is he?"

"I won't have him hunting vampires. He's not getting on the council."

"He has to get on the council one day Elena. He's a Gilbert. And a man. Maybe when he's twenty years old. Besides, he's killed before. Vampires, a hybrid or two, and I'm sure he'll do more in the future."

"The answer is _no_ Damon." She replied. I sighed.

" _Fine_." I grinned at her. She was giving me a serious look.

"Hey, we don't have to get serious." Oscar cut in. "Why don't we play a game? Or have a drink? Relax a little." I turned my head to snap at him but Stefan cut me off.

"Damon! Hey! Come over here." Stefan requested. I stood from my seat, knocked Oscar with my shoulder, smirked back at him before walking over to Stefan and dropping to his side.

"What is it little brother?"

"Well first off, can you at least _pretend_ to be nice? And second I need your help to answer this question." He looked at Valerie. "Ask the question again, please, Valerie."

"What am I? I try to do it with sheep, I try all night to get the right position, and I only sleep in snatches."

"Stefan, what game are you playing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Mary and Valerie chose this game and they won't tell me what we're playing." I heard them hiding giggles and snickers.

"It's a Scotsman."

"Damon, that's racist."

"It's not racist, it's prejudiced."

"What is it really?"

"Insomniac." I grabbed Stefan's shirt and dragged him away from them.

"Damon, we're-"

"Playing dirty minds? I know. I know every question from that game by heart."

"…I'm not gonna ask."

"Good, you wouldn't get an answer." I threw him on the ground and sat next to him. "You wanna play a game, then play a great game." I pulled out my phone and handed it to him. "Find a game you like, download it, play it. If you don't like it, then uninstall it and find another."

"Like Angry Birds?"

"Sure, whatever you want." I replied. I looked up to see Elena smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really?"

"I love you Damon."

"I love you more."

"Hey! Stefan's ours!" Mary shouted. I stood up, turning around instantly. "We were in the middle of a game!" I stalked toward her as she headed for Stefan.

"He's not playing that game." I retorted. "Find a different one or get lost."

"He is playing. Who are you to stop him from playing a game he wants to play?"

"Who do you _think_ I am?" I scoffed, shoving her back as she tried to move past me. She glared at me and I felt a burning sensation in my head. I shoved at her again and it stopped, she shoved at me.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She screamed. Nora shot up to her side.

"Mary! Come on, let's go play a different game." I saw Stefan vamp to my side, with my peripheral vision.

"Come on Damon." He grabbed my arm and gently tugged me away from Mary.

"Stefan, what about our game?" Mary asked. I sneered at her and tried to get past Stefan but he kept getting in the way. Nora stopped Mary from getting in my face and soon Valerie and Beau were at our side, Beau helping Stefan with me, Valerie helped with Mary. Mary stopped fighting and spat her tongue at me. I threw my shoe at her, using my vampire speed to my advantage.

"OW!" She cried. "You bastard!" She screamed. She shoved past Valerie and Nora and this time Elena and Oscar and Bonnie got into the fight.

"Mary! Damon! Stop!" Oscar tried.

"He's trying to put a stop to our game! We were having fun!"

"By messing with Stefan?" I demanded.

"Stefan was having fun too!"

"I know better than that! Stefan doesn't play games like that!"

"Which is why we didn't tell him what game we were playing! We wanted him to try something new!"

"I was there first! I've tried and Stefan always went off on a tangent about why we shouldn't be playing some game!"

"Because he's never had the chance to enjoy the game!"

"You lied to him! About a game!"

"Sure you've done the same!" At that I lost it, I ducked and shoved before tackling her. She screamed and we rolled over on the ground, attacking each other. I was tackled from the side and saw Stefan pinning me to the ground. I growled at him and started shoving at him with all I had. He dodged, just keeping me down. Mary was screaming furiously at Beau and Valerie.

"Damon! Damon stop!"

"I forbid you to do anything with Mary until after the Founder's Party."

"If I promise, will you stop?" He asked. I looked him in the eye to see if he was being serious. He was. I nodded, no longer fighting Stefan. He slowly released me and I still laid there. "Thank you Damon." He said, standing up. I stood up as well.

"What's going on?" I turned my head to see Julian. Lily was headed upstairs with groceries… how much had he seen?

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Damon interrupted our game!" Mary retorted. "He shoved me! Twice!"

"Lies!" I scoffed.

"You hit me!"

"You hit me first!" I growled. "If you didn't-"

"Damon!" Julian interrupted. He instead turned and looked at all of us. "Elena, Bonnie, could you two please leave." They both left. Then he turned back to us. "…Stefan. Valerie. What happened?" Stefan and Valerie looked at each other before looking at Julian. Valerie spoke first.

"Mary and I wanted to play a game with Stefan. Damon got angry because he didn't want Stefan to play the game. Then-"

"What game was this?" There was a silence.

"… Dirty Minds." She replied.

"See Stefan? I told you it was Dirty Minds."

"I know Damon."

"Don't talk." Julian cut in. "Valerie, what happened next?"

"Damon… led Stefan away from us and Mary followed… and she demanded that Damon let Stefan play with us… Then Damon turned on her and… a fight happened."

"And what happened during their fight?"

"I don't… um… remember."

"Very well then. Stefan." Julian turned to him. "What happened?"

"I…" Stefan looked at me. I stared at him. "Mary started it-"

"I-"

"Mary! Stop talking! Stefan, continue."

"Damon shoved Mary first." Valerie interrupted.

"Ah! So you do remember."

"Yes, I just don't want Mary mad at me. Or Damon for that matter."

"I promise you, Valerie, as soon as we hear what happened, along with Damon and Mary, their versions, you won't be in trouble. All I want is the truth. So tell me."

"Damon shoved Mary twice. Then Mary shoved Damon, then Damon threw his shoe at her, hitting her in the eye, then… they had another verbal fight and then Damon tackled her. They were moving too fast, I couldn't see what happened then."

"Stefan?"

"Mary attacked Damon and Damon shoved Mary twice then Mary shoved Damon and Damon threw his shoe, accidentally hitting Mary-"

"How would he accidentally hit Mary with his shoe?"

"Damon didn't mean anything by any of this. Damon was just upset and-"

"Shut up Stefan." I demanded. "You clearly have no idea-"

"Damon!" Julian shouted. I turned to look at him, feeling a bit of dread come up.

"What?"

"Either stay silent, or go to your room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Lose the attitude Damon. Stefan, I don't care if Damon meant to do it, the fact is that he did it. Is Valerie right about the sequence of events?"

"No!" I cut in.

"Damon! Go to your room!" Julian demanded. I smirked at him, raising a brow. " _Now_." I only moved when he started towards me. I walked around him, giving him a wide berth, and walked out of the room, up the stairs and into my room.


	19. Chapter 19

I was having a blast with Elena, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, and Oscar. Oscar was obviously sincere about wanting to start a new with me, become my friend, a real friend. We were playing Monopoly. Elena had dragged me off my game console to play a board game.

It was just my chance to get out of jail when the door opened and in came Jeremy and Kai. I shot up instantly. Kai was _not_ supposed to be here! I heard Kai say something ridiculous about being back at this house before I got to him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "You're supposed to be with the Mikaelson family." Kai gave a slight frown, giving a little hum.

"Klaus says I can't be there. He told me I'd be safest here. And to bring Jeremy back to you."

"What do you mean 'safest' here? Has he realized how much of a handful you are?" Kai cackled.

"No, actually quite the opposite. He loves having me over at his house. He just says I can't be there." He groaned, obviously angry about it. I scoffed, not believing Kai. I dialled Klaus' number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Damon. I assume Kai and Jeremy made it there safely?" He asked.

"Kai isn't supposed to be here. It hasn't been six months yet! I've had my six months!"

"Plans have changed Damon. If we keep the six months plan going, Kai won't be able to spend Christmas with you, nor will he be able to celebrate New Year's Day with me. So you keep him for another six months and I'll keep him all year next year. This way it will be fair to the both of us, and of course you'll have visiting days next year. On holidays."

"I _never_ agreed to this!" I yelled at him.

"Be that as it may, if you have harmed Malachai Parker in any way, I'll have your head. Despite the fact that you've just now earned the right to live." With that he hung up. I grew furious at this prospect. Kai for another six months! Great! Just what I need! Then a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Kai, Jeremy. I'm glad you're home." I told them, smirking. Jeremy gave me a hug and I gladly returned it. Kai only gave me a smirk.

"Turned down by Papa Klaus, huh?" He teased. Then his gaze fell on someone who entered the room. "Bonnie!" He waved, giving a genuine smile.

"Not quite actually. He just said I couldn't hurt you." I replied. Bonnie and Jeremy embraced followed by Bonnie and Kai. Soon Elena and Matt also got to say hi to their long lost Jeremy. I walked up the stairs and into my room. There I sat on my bed and dialled Alaric.

"Hey Damon."

"Hi Ric. You're my friend right?" He didn't reply like I expected.

"What do you need Damon?" He asked.

"You know how there's a Founders Party this week?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, obviously dumbfounded about the strange turn of the conversation. "Look if you can't take Joe and I, I completely understand." He replied. I smirked.

"After the party, I'll be taking you home too."

"Thanks?" He replied.

"And you'll get to keep Kai for three months." I wish I could see his reaction.

"Isn't Klaus supposed to keep him?" He asked tiredly after an awkward minute of silence.

"Well, he was, but Klaus said something about it being safer if Kai was here."

"What type of here? Are you trying to shove Kai off to me?" He asked.

"Well he would be your brother right? Kind of your younger brother. He hasn't aged for twenty years and your wife's like forty years old. You'd have a twenty one year old kid on your hands."

"While I'm about to be having two newborns on my hands as well?"

"Not to mention those blasted students you've got."

"Yeah, that's why I've moved from High School to College. They don't need my help as often. So why should I take Kai?"

"Well I've had to deal with Kai for six months, and you've gotten at least a year off from the kid! The least you could do is repay that year off with three months off! Three months isn't that long Ric."

"And what will you do with Kai for the remaining three months?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Before I say yes, it's a maybe. It depends on how Joe feels about it. What about the other three months?"

"I'll split the difference between Julian and Lily and I. I'll have him for a month and a half and they get him the rest of the time. They've said a few times about wanting Kai as their own kid. Though I really don't think they could handle him."

"Well since you're… being nice to your parents, and probably still learning to adjust, I'll happily take Kai from you for three months. But I still have to ask Joe how she feels. I don't want Kai to mess up anything going on between the many of you. I actually think that your family is much bigger than the Mikaelson family really."

"Don't be ridiculous. My family is me, Stefan, and a few others I don't hate." He chuckled.

"Am I on that list?"

"If I had kids, you'd be Uncle Ric. Just like I'll be Uncle Damon soon!" I replied.

"You are not Uncle Damon. Who knows what things you'd be doing with my kids."

"Just a bunch of fun, and listening to 'Daddy Ric'."

"You don't listen. You'd do a bad job at making sure they did what they were told."

"So go ask Joe. I'll wait." He groaned and hung up.


	20. Chapter 20

I drove up to Ric's house and parked in the driveway. I'd stuffed Kai's bags in the trunk of my car and was going to drive Ric and Kai to Ric's house after the party. The reason Ric was having me come pick him up was so that if Joe needed their car, she could use it. She had two babies to care for.

I got out of the car and walked to Ric's door, knocking five times before ringing the doorbell to wait for the door to be answered. Ric took a few minutes before he finally answered. He came out of the house looking irritated.

I walked him to my car before getting in. "So I was thinking, since you two agreed to take Kai, that _you_ could use this as a chance to practice having kids. You know, when they eventually get their own personalities and learn to say no to what you tell them to do."

"Shut it Damon." Ric replied.

"What has you so upset?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I gave a sideways glance at him to see him staring straight ahead of him.

"Well cheer up. We're going to a party and you'll be expected to be part of the council, not some irritated professor who has two crying fur balls at home." He seemed to lighten up a smidge at that. I drove from his house to the Lockwood estate building in silence.

I got out and saw Stefan waiting for me with the rest of… our family. I walked Ric over to Stefan, ignoring everyone else. Elena had came here with me earlier. We were supposed to be on a date. "Stefan." I said stiffly. Stefan looked at me and followed the wordless command to follow me.

When we got to the front door, I saw Carol and Liz ready to greet us. Carol, by 'punishment' by Klaus for Tyler trying to kill him some number of years ago, had forgotten the existence of Tyler. She's started a new family, but does not live in this house any more. So to get things straight, Klaus left Carol with nothing. No house, no money. Just her life and that's it.

"Welcome Mr. Salvatore." Carol said, smiling.

"Glad you could make it Damon." Liz said, smiling. I nodded.

"Anything for you, Liz."

"We're eating, and then we're gathering in the back for a meeting." I walked in with Stefan and Ric.

"Stefan, don't do anything I wouldn't. Got it?" I asked as he walked off. He rolled his eyes at me. Food, dance, meeting. I saw Jeremy talking to Bonnie and stormed over to him. I grinned as he looked up at me. "Excuse me, Bon Bon, but Jeremy and I need to have a talk." Bonnie looked at Jeremy before walking off. I waited for her to be out of hearing distance.

"I didn't do anything!" Jeremy complained.

"No, it's what you will do. You'll be staying for after the dance. Am I clear?" He nodded. "And when the dance is over, stay out of Elena's sight." With that I left him and watched Bonnie approach him again.

I had just gotten myself a shot of punch when Enzo walked up to me, leading a group of people to me. I turned to study them. "I thought kidnapping was against the law."

"Not kidnapping. I wouldn't _dream_ to do that." He joked. "Actually I would like you to meet some friends of mine."

"So you've got more friends than me huh?" I gave him a mean smirk and he chuckled and I smiled back, walking up to see who was with him.

"This is Gracie Lockwood, Blair Fell, Tina Fell, John who is Sarah's husband, and of course we couldn't forget Sarah… Salvatore." I scoffed at him.

"The Salvatore's died out when I killed Uncle Zack for being a buzz kill." I reminded him. "I've told you that."

"Yes, you did. But that wasn't the first time you came back, was it?" I looked at him.

"Obviously you're trying to tell me something. What is it? Cut to the point."

"Zach boy had a girlfriend, who was pregnant. This is theirs." I rolled my eyes at him before walking straight to Sarah, and Enzo shoved her into me. I smelled her neck and sure enough she was a Salvatore by blood. "And if you still don't believe me." He pushed hard enough into her skin to make a small cut and he lifted her hand to my face. I checked around for others but no one could see, nor were they watching. They all thought we were friends who were being reunited.

I gave a smirk and laid my head on her shoulder, pretending to be emotional before lifting her blood to my lips and licking it. Tasted like Zach's, just no taste of vervain. Enzo quickly pulled her away from me to cut the scene before anyone noticed.

"Fine. I give you points for finding a long lost Salvatore." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't you get it Damon?" He grumbled, turning to each of them and shooing them off. "Stefan hid her from you." I hummed.

"Stefan tries to hide a lot of stuff from me."

"And the mother was Gail." I began shoving him away from the table and outside where we could have a private conversation. He followed me the rest of the way to the bench over looking the lake.

"Gail was dead, I killed her. She couldn't have a baby. What happened, obviously you learned something."

"How exactly did you 'kill' her?"

"I fed on her."

"Well apparently Stefan learned what happened. I met someone and I used her to get to the real girl."

"Well. Thanks I guess." I replied, quickly ending the conversation as Elena came practically skipping over. She was grinning so big I knew something had her happy and excited.

"Damon! Come back inside!" She urged, pulling my arm toward the building. I smirked at Enzo before following her. Enzo followed me. I entered and heard the ending of a classical song before suddenly something else popped up in the speakers.

There was a beat followed by lyrics. 21st Century Girl. I let Elena pull me to the dance floor and started dancing with her. I followed her lead, while I kept trying to get intimate touch into the dancing, which would make Elena giggle. She was enjoying herself.

"Where's Caroline? Shouldn't she be here?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I don't know where she is, and she won't pick up my calls."

"Something's got to be up. I'll get Stefan on it. He's the good brother, he'll definitely be happy to find a missing person. Or should we report it to her mom and forget about it?" She frowned as a different song came on.

"Damon! That's mean. We can't just forget about Caroline. She's my friend."

"Well what do you want to do about it?" I asked as she started dancing differently. I swirled around her, twirling before grabbing her and twirling her with me. She pulled herself closer to me as we twirled, worried about bumping into others.

"Didn't Bonnie say something about having a way to locate our phones once?" She asked.

"Ah. So you're going to stalk her?" She gave a sheepish smirk.

"It's not called stalking Damon. It's called checking up on her."

"Do you do the same with Jeremy or Bonnie?" Suddenly her eyes widened.

"We could also do a locator spell. I'm sure Bonnie's just as worried about her as I am." I nodded.

"Finally you come to the right conclusion if you're actually worried about a vampire." She shook her head, sighing.

"Damon." I leaned down and gave her a kiss as a different song came on. These songs are very short it seems. Cooler Than Me.

"Elena." I replied, using her same tone. She gave a small smile before kissing me back. I twirled and leaned her backwards. She quickly grabbed onto my shoulders. Then I quickly pulled her up and threw her in the air, catching her by the waist before spinning and landing her on her feet. Before I could scoop her off her feet, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to see Mother. "The hell do you want?" I asked, irritated we were interrupted.

"Where is your suit?"

"At home." I replied, scooping Elena up and carrying her over to the center of the stage. "My girl should be the center of attention." I whispered in her ear. I set her on her feet as a new song played. I Got A Feeling.

She let me lead the dance this time. "So what are you going to talk about in the Founder meeting?"

"Who knows? As far as I know, there's not been any trouble in town."

"Who all do you think will be here?"

"Everyone."

"Okay, I'll rephrase. Who do you know will be here?"

"Ric, Liz, Carol, and I."

"Really? They let Ric on the council?"

"Yep. With some urging from me. And Ric." I heard Elena gasp as the next song began to play. It was a Pitbull song, as she made sure I knew it. She started dancing, leading our dance. I followed her lead. "This is very different from the time I went to the first Founder's Party."

"This is what I call 'modernizing'."

"I'm sure my Father wouldn't approve. He doesn't approve of anything fun."

"Giuseppe was that bad?" I smirked.

"Stefan would love to disagree with me on that. 'Father just wants what's best for us Damon' 'Why do you have to be so difficult Damon?' 'I'm sure you could do better if you really wanted to Damon.' Stefan was always one of the 'good' kids." She giggled.

"So if he was the good kid, what were you?"

"Mischievous, naughty, inappropriate, improper. So many and too many. Johnathan Gilbert and Jacob Lockwood called me many more things than that. Of course Father was friends with all the Founders families. There was Thomas Fell and William Forbes too. They were all friends of Giuseppe. Johnathan was a scientist, also a doctor. Jacob was the mayor. Thomas Fell was the preacher of the church we attended. William Forbes was the sheriff. So, the city was rigged."

"What was Giuseppe?"

"He was the rich guy. He owned oil fields, lumbar yards, and all types of things. He even owned the hunting grounds."

"So this was when everything was 'strict and proper'?"

"Yes, very much so." I took her hands and started dancing with her, helping her since she was too distracted. "You know, if you don't want to dance, we can go get something to eat and then come back to the dance floor."

"It's not even been an hour." She replied. "So they all hated vampires?"

"I don't know _when_ they learned about vampires. Though it was obvious it was before I did. I learned about it when _she_ came to town and started playing with my brother and I, and of course you know what happened from there."

"I think I will take you up on the offer of food. I don't think a good song will come on for a while."

"Didn't you convince them to change it anyway?"

"Actually Stefan did." I looked at her.

"Stefan did?"

"He compelled them." She said quietly. Please tell me my brother isn't on the Ripper path again.

"I'll see what's going on with him." I promised her. I led her by her hand off the dance floor and we collected food onto a plate and sat down to eat close enough to hear the music but far enough to eat peacefully.

"I really am enjoying this date with you." She said, smiling. "All we need now is a photo booth." I gave a laugh, grinning.

"We can go to the mall later. I'm sure they have one."

"I love you Damon." I smirked.

"Who wouldn't?" She giggled, shaking her head. "I love you too." She sighed and leaned into my shoulder, still eating. I smiled. She was content. I wrapped an arm around her as I ate.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go see a horror movie? I want to know if I can still be scared, considering the things I've been through." I rose a brow.

"We can, but you won't be scared. To be scared, you have to have a sense of fear or inevitable feeling of something or dread. Like that time when you went home and saw blood everywhere. You were scared because you were dreading someone had been murdered in your home and then come to find out, Ric was being dramatic and stabbed himself in the stomach. Besides, how could you feel any of those emotions now that I'm here to protect you?" She chuckled, a big grin on her face.

After we finished eating, Elena dragged me back to the dance floor. We danced for a while until people started filing out of the place. Elena continued to dance until it was obvious she had to leave. She sighed and gave me a big kiss.

"I'll see you later Damon." She whispered as she left. I so wanted to just follow her but I knew I had a meeting to get to. Depending on how long it is, I'll be sure to leave early… drag Ric and Kai home. I found Jeremy and dragged him into the room with the other council members.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce two new council members. Blair and Tina Fell." Carol said. "We also have a surprising new member. Karolyne Forbes." I took a quick look at her. Who the hell is that? Liz was happy about it though. I'd ask later. "And Gracie Lockwood." I cut in since she was obviously done talking.

"We also have a council member from the Gilbert family." I pushed Jeremy forward. He gave everyone an awkward smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." Everyone replied. I waved at him.

"One more. Sarah Salvatore. Damon's daughter." I stiffened at Enzo's voice. Everybody cheered for me and Sarah.

"Hi." Sarah was more confident than Jeremy. Again, everyone replied with a polite hello back. I edged my way over to Enzo. I turned slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked quietly. I quickly, openly changed what Enzo told them. "I told you Sarah was my Aunt. She's sister to my Uncle Zach." Though I was ignored as they eyed her up and down.

"Well I'm glad to have so many new members in our council. It was awful what happened a few years ago." Carol said after a few minutes of inner talking. "Damon, do you have any vervain for the new members?" I leaned toward Liz.

"Have they been told about the vampires?" I asked. She gave a quick, curt nod and a genuine smile. "Who's Karolyne?" She looked at me.

"Bill's 'replacement' daughter." She said stiffly. I looked up at Carol.

"Yes, Carol. I can get it to them by next week." I was the leader of the council.

"And the rest of the council still has some but we'll need more in a fortnight at least."

"I'll see what I can do." I informed her.

"And you could teach Sarah how to grow vervain as well." She replied. "Before we move onto more important topics, I would like to say my son is three years old." We all clapped before she continued. "Has anyone seen anything suspicious?" When no one could think of anything she went on. "Neither have I. Is there anything anyone wants to talk about?"

"I would like to impose hidden cameras around the city." One of the others said.

"We can't. It would be imposing on people's rights."

"But it would make the city safer."

"You don't understand." Liz said, getting into it. "It's against the law."

"You have to believe her because she's the sheriff." I added. When it was clear that there were more those opposed to hidden cameras than those who supported, they dropped the subject and we began to debate other things. Like curfew, social security lines, taxes and other boring stuff. When that was done the council started to get off topic and when they were breaking up into their own little chats, Carol called the meeting to an end.

I led Ric and Jeremy out to Kai, who was busy playing with the lit candles. I smacked the back of his head before putting the things the way they were supposed to be. I dragged him to his feet and led him out of the building and to my car. I noticed Enzo leading Sarah and her boyfriend after us. However, he let them into _his_ car. Kai and Jeremy got in the back and Ric and I got in the front.

I drove the car to Ric's house, watching as Enzo followed me. I let Ric and Kai out as Jeremy got in front. I turned to Enzo. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for us to go home mate." He replied. I decided to ignore him and grabbed Kai's bags. I took them inside to see an interesting scene. Ric had just delivered a few swats to Kai's backside and I also noticed that Ric's kids were crying. I cringed before dropping Kai's bags. Ric didn't even notice me. Instead he led Kai deeper into the house. I took that as my cue to leave.

I vamped outside before getting into the car and heading home. There I found an even more interesting scene. Julian was upset with Nora, Stefan, and Valerie. "I said I expected everyone on their _best_ behaviour." Julian scolded.

"What did Stefan do?" I asked as I entered the house. Stefan blushed, fidgeting.

"It wasn't my fault." He quickly replied. "Nora was egging me on and Valerie was-" I glared at him and he shut up, biting his lip. He looked anywhere but at me.

"Your siblings thought it would be funny to feed on the band."

"We didn't hurt anybody." Nora complained, arms crossed over her chest. I glared at her.

"There's a reason Stefan doesn't feed on humans by himself! He's called the Ripper of Monterey for that reason!" Then I turned on Stefan. "Stefan, you should have known better. If I'm not there, you shouldn't try feeding on humans. You've not got it under control yet." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "I'm not saying you can't have human blood, but I need to be there to watch how far you go. If you go too far, they die, which of course will upset you."

"Damon, at least talk like you have a conscience." Stefan retorted. However he quickly backpedaled when I stepped toward him. "I didn't mean that Damon. I just wish you didn't have to be so mean all the time."

"You think I'm mean Stefan? You've not _seen_ mean." At that Stefan looked at Julian.

"Can I be excused?"

"Go to your room Stefan." Julian ordered. "All three of you." They all left, though Stefan vamped. I headed after him but Julian grabbed my arm. "I'll take care of your younger brother." He said. I glared at him.

"I don't want you to touch him! Besides, you've got Nora and Valerie to worry about don't you?" I asked.

"Lose the attitude. I'm going to get tired of telling you to lose it. Next time I'll come at a different angle. I can take care of Stefan. I won't be cruel about it, you have my word. But Stefan does need to be punished."

"Just exactly what gives you the authority to punish Stefan? He was practically _made_ to feed by those kids of yours!"

"What gives me the _authority_?" I yanked my arm away from him and vamped up the stairs. I barged into Stefan's room.

"Damon! Please! I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

"That's not exactly what I'm _mad_ about Stefan. I'm more mad that you had the gal to feed at a _Founder's_ _Party_ , in _public_ , and without _me_ to _supervise_ you! What would you have done if you'd killed them?" Stefan was quiet for a minute. I froze. "Tell me you didn't."

"You don't have to remind me Damon!" He shouted. I quickly turned him around and delivered a few swats to his backside. I turned him to face me and saw he had a sulky expression, trying to prevent any tears or any angry outbursts he might have for me.

"Well apparently I do." I replied. He looked down at the floor, finding the wood more interesting suddenly.

"They-"

"I don't care Stefan." He sighed defeatedly. "You have two choices. You can be spanked by me." He looked ready to cry at that. "Or you can be spanked by Julian. Which would you prefer? And don't be rude or I'll make the choice for you." His lips were pursed now but his answer came quickly.

"Julian. I choose Julian."

"And when he's done with you, I expect you to stand in the corner for fifteen minutes." He lifted his head, ready to retort at me but I quickly cut him off. "You're a vampire so you could obviously do it without getting tired."

"Yes but-"

"You're at least two hundred so fifteen minutes isn't that long." With that I turned and left his room, making it obvious that that was the end of the conversation. As I turned I heard Stefan throw himself on his bed. I scoffed at his reaction, feeling a prick of irritation singe me as I thought about how he reacted. Sure it's been a while since I punished him but he knows better.


End file.
